Three Men, an Angel and a Teenager!
by candygal1
Summary: Sequel to 3 Men, an Angel and a Baby. Mary is pulled into a past that threatens her very existence. Together with Sam and Dean, Castiel and Bobby she must find a way home.  Secrets are revealed & friendships tested, can they once again beat the odds.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sequel to 3 Men, and Angel and a Baby. On the eve of leaving home to attend college, 18yr old Mary Winchester finds herself pulled into a past that threatens her very existence. Together with her Uncles Sam and Dean, her dad Castiel and Bobby she must fight to restore the timelines or risk being trapped in the past with no way to return home. Spoilers for everything up to Caged Heat.**

**Three Men, an Angel and a ...Teenager!**

**Chapter 1**

**Fall 2034**

Mary Winchester sat on her bed, surveying the chaos that was her bedroom, a mountain of clothes, books and jewellery littering every surface. She was packing for college, and every item seemed like it was essential to her continued survival. This room had been her haven for the last eighteen years and now she was leaving it behind, off to Stanford University following in the footsteps of her Uncle Sam. Sighing she stood up and began to rummage through her life, catching sight of her reflection in the mirror she paused to stare for a moment, intense blue eyes meeting intense blue eyes across the distance _well Mary this is it, your last night in Sioux Falls_ she thought sadly, oh she knew that she would be coming home for holidays and weekends, and that she could simply flit in if she got home sick but she had sworn to herself that she wouldn't be flitting anywhere simply to cure a bout of homesickness. The whole point of leaving to go to school was so that she could grow up and learn to be independent.

"Mary, you all packed?" her mom called from downstairs, her voice quavering slightly.

"Getting there mom." her soft Irish brogue prominent as she called back, she knew her mom was upset; hell her whole family had made their displeasure known when she had decided that she wanted to leave, it was like she had committed some huge crime. She lived in a family of hunters, hunters who had saved the world, died and been resurrected. Her family wasn't exactly normal, she wasn't exactly normal herself, part angel, part human she could go anywhere with just a thought, move things with her mind and kick ass with the best of the hunters, but she wanted to try normal for a while, to see if life outside the hunting world had anything to offer her.

"Hey kiddo."

Turning towards the sound of the voice, a frown on her face "Uncle Gabe, haven't I told you not to just drop in anymore. I'm a little old for that don't you think? I could have been _naked!_" she said sharply, before smiling and making her way through the rubble that was her room to hug her uncle.

His grin fell off of his face for a moment before he laughed and said "I checked in with your mom and she said that you were finishing up your packing" looking around the disaster zone before continuing "but I see you have a ways to go."

"Nope all done." She said, and then with a wave of her hand order was restored to her room and in the centre stood her luggage packed and ready to go.

"Neat trick kiddo. You do realise that you won't be able to do that at Stanford. I think some of the normals might notice."

Laughing now, she said "Sure I know, that's why you're putting a block on my powers, but I've not left yet. Gotta make the most of the time I have left before I pack them away for the next few years"

"You sure you want to do that kiddo, it'll leave you vulnerable to every weirdo and monster out there?"

"I'm sure; I'll be like every other normal human girl out there." She had decided that if she was going away to try normal, then normal she would be, so with the exception of teleporting, which she would only use in emergencies, her powers were being locked away "besides, I'm sure that they'll be a few guardian angels out there looking out for me."

"What can I say, your family worries about you, that includes me kiddo." He said with a smile "Okay, I'd better go before I start to cry like a two year old."

"You not staying, I think mom made a cake?" Mary asked with a frown, as she felt tears begin to well in her eyes "I think this is going to be harder than I thought."

Wrapping his arms around his tiny niece, the Archangel said "You can do this kiddo. I'll be back in the morning to shelve your powers. See ya!" Before flitting away and leaving her standing in the middle of the room with only her luggage.

"_Mary Winchester get your ass down here now!_"

_Oh my Father, what have I done now? _She thought as she rushed out of her room and down the stairs, her Uncle Dean sounded pissed and when he sounded pissed she moved her ass.

"Yo, Uncle Dean. What's up?" she asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs; stopping as she got to the bottom and found her family all standing at the foot of the stairs. Her dad stood with his arm around her moms shoulders; she looked as though she had been crying. Raising an eyebrow at her Uncle Gabe who she had just seen and who had said he was leaving before turning her full attention to the one who had hollered up the stairs.

"You bellowed, DeeDee" she said with a grin, not missing the unmistakable twitch of his mouth that indicated he was about to laugh.

"You were taking just too damn long and I have a present for you." He said, as he pulled her into a hug and ruffled up her short black hair.

"A present? Does that mean you've forgiven me for going away?"

"Juries out on that one Mary, just make sure you come back regularly or I'll need to get your dad to zap us down there to check up on you." He replied with a grin, his green eyes sparkled with mischief as he continued "Come on we need to take the party outside."

Placing a hand over her eyes, he carefully guided her through the house and out onto the porch, then down the steps into the yard "Hold out your hand." He whispered quietly into her ear.

Holding out her hand; she felt him place something cool and metallic into her palm "Come on DeeDee, the suspense is killing me"

"Okay, open your eyes" he said as he took his hand away and stepped back.

Opening her eyes she looked down into her palm and then back at her uncle "this is the Impala key Uncle Dee?" she said, confused.

Blinking owlishly, Mary continued to stare at her uncle, comprehension suddenly dawning "You're giving me the Impala?" she asked quietly, not quite believing her eyes as she turned to look at the pristine black car sitting in the yard "_You're giving me the Impala_ !" she squealed and threw herself into his arms.

"Can't have my favourite baby girl go off to normal without my other baby to look after her now could I?"

"I love you DeeDee, I'll look after her I promise."

"You'd better Mary, or you may get that spanking that I always threatened to give your mom." He said good naturedly, there was nothing he wouldn't do for his favourite niece and since she loved the Impala almost as much as he did, well what was a guy to do?

"Okay everyone there's cake inside"

"Aw mom, I want to take the Impala for a spin" Mary begged, as she ogled the car, her car, her baby.

"There'll be plenty of time for that tomorrow Mary doll" her mom said as she guided everyone back inside.

Mary turned and looked at her mom, never failing to be amazed at how beautiful she was, how young she still looked. It could be a bit weird at times trying to explain why your mom didn't look much older than you, but that was her life, just a bit weird. She may have been going off to college, but it wasn't to escape as her Uncle Sam had once done, she loved her family with every fibre of her being. She was blessed to have a family who loved her as they did. She just wanted to experience another part of life which meant leaving her family for a time.

Walking over to her mom, she wrapped her in a huge hug and said "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too baby." She said as she returned her hug. They stood like that for a few minutes neither wanting to break the moment.

"Haley, Mary come inside, everyone is waiting for cake."

Stepping out of her moms arms; Mary rushed to her dad and threw her arms around him "Daddy, I love you."

"and I you, my precious child" her dad said squeezing gently.

Pulling out of his arms, she looked into eyes identical to her own "I'm gonna miss you too daddy, but no snooping. Don't let DeeDee persuade you that you just have to check up on me. Okay?"

Nodding, but not committing completely to the promise. She knew that was the best she was going to get "Okay daddy, lets go have cake."

"Cas, Hales you'd better get in here before Dean devours the cake." Sam shouted from the porch, grinning as he turned away and walked back into the house.

They spent the next few hours eating cake and sharing stories of Mary's childhood, they spoke of many happy memories and the house was filled with love and laughter. Mary thought of her Uncle Bobby, who had passed away a few years before, the gruff old hunter who adored her, and whom she adored, he would have been pleased that she was going to make a life for herself.

After saying goodnight to everyone she made her way upstairs to her room for one final night, before leaving on her adventure in the morning.

Standing in the middle of her room, looking around savouring every memory; she suddenly had a sensation of being pulled, tugged as if she was going to teleport. She sank to her knees as she concentrated on staying in her room, her mind constantly thinking _home_ the word she used when she always wanted to return to her family, it didn't matter where they were, if she thought of home she would find them.

She could hear the frantic call of her mom and dad as they appeared suddenly in her room "_Mary_" her dad called anxiously as he reached out towards her.

Stretching out a hand as she continued to concentrate, her mind frantically calling home, as the pull on her body increased in strength "_Daddy!_ What's happening?" her last words, before she felt herself pulled completely from her room and into the darkness.

xxOOxx

"I can't see jack" Dean growled in disgust as he walked down the stairs Castiel in front of him, Sam bringing up the rear, the flashlight in his hands illuminating only a small portion of the stairwell in front of him.

Suddenly Castiel disappeared in a flash of white light.

"_Cas!_" he called frantically as he looked around for signs of the angel.

"Dean" Sam said as he noticed his grandfather standing at the bottom of the stairway, his hand covered in blood an enochian banishing sigil painted on the wall.

Dean turned in the direction that Sam had indicated turning his flashlight onto the wall noticing his grandfather for the first time "You sold us out." He shouted, anger radiating off of him as they were grabbed from behind by two demons.

Groaning as he tried to break the hold of the demon he said "Damn you Samuel."

"Yes, and I have to say best purchase I've made since Dick Cheney" Crowley said smugly as he walked around the corner to stand in front of Samuel.

"Hiya Crowely, how's tricks?" Dean said still struggling with the demon behind him.

Crowley's response was interrupted as a blinding white light flashed through the room; Dean closed his eyes against the light, he knew that Cas had been banished and it was too soon for him to get back, it had to be something else. As soon as the light faded he opened his eyes and found himself staring into the brilliant blue eyes of a teenage girl, her short black hair making her eerily familiar, he just couldn't place her. There was a steady stream of blood flowing from her nose and she looked unsteady on her feet as she looked around, a dazed expression on her face.

She looked up at him, confused "DeeDee?" she asked softly, with a twang of an Irish accent.

"Sorry doll, who's DeeDee?"

He watched as she shook her head and wiped the blood from her nose with the back of her hand. She suddenly dropped her hand and turned to Crowley and growled "Crowley?"

"Sorry babe, do I know you?" the demon asked with a smirk "Gotta say you're giving off some funky readings, can't quite figure out what you are?" then turning to the demons at his side "Take her, she might be able to help our cause."

"Take me...oh I don't think so." The young girl said with a smirk as she raised a hand and threw the two demons into the wall, then turned to Crowley and said "night night" before placing her hand on his forehead and saying a few words in Enochian banished him from his meat suit, the body falling to the ground.

Turning to the demons on the stairs, she grinned, her blue eyes glinting dangerously as she said "You'd better run." The demons, seeing that Crowley had been banished let go of the Winchester brothers and ran back up the stairs, disappearing from sight in an instant.

Dean walked slowly down the stairs towards the young woman, he was fairly sure that she belonged to Cas's club, but she looked dazed, confused and he didn't want to take a chance on her smiting his ass. He raised his hands as he got closer to the young woman indicating that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Do you have a name sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I do." She replied as she watched them move cautiously down the stairs. Not elaborating she looked around and asked "where are we and why is this place crawling with monsters?"

"Long story." Dean answered as he came to a stop in front of the young woman "Any chance that you could zap us out of here?"

She stared at him intently and he was once again struck by a sense of recognition, her head tilted slighted in confusion "Zap you out of here, but you don't like to fly angel air."

"What the..how the freaking hell do you know that?"

"Long story." She countered with a wide grin, the confusion clearing from her face. She moved to stand in front of the brothers and placed a hand on each of their arms. Turning towards the older man she asked "What about him?"

"He stays." Dean growled as he looked at his grandfather "The next time you see me, I'll be there to kill you."

In the next instant they appeared outside of the building standing next to the Impala, Dean let out a happy "Hi baby, miss me." as he lovingly stroked his car.

"Excuse me?"

Turning back to the young woman Dean said "Thanks, you really got us out of a tight spot."

"What date is this?" she asked quietly, her voice trembling.

"November 12 2011" he answered.

Her eyes widened as she looked from Dean to Sam "No, no, no this isn't right." She said her voice rising in panic "You're supposed to be at Bobby's with my mom not off fighting Crowley."

"What was that sweetheart?" Dean asked with a frown, as he struggled to comprehend what she said.

Raising her eyes to meet his she said "I need to see Castiel..." then turning to look at Sam, her gaze seeming to peer into the very depths of his being "and where the hell is his soul?"

TBC

A/N Thanks for reading. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Men, an Angel and a Teenager! – Chapter 2**

Dean watched as the young angel, well he assumed she was an angel, peered intently at Sam before saying "and where the hell is his soul?"

He glanced at Sam, who was watching her with apprehension, his hands clenched at his sides as if ready to strike out at any moment. Catching his eye Dean shook his head to let him know that he was not to attack her. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her, there was something familiar about her, about the way she walked slowly over to Sam and peered at him with those bright blue eyes. Thinking back to the scene in the monster prison he thought _besides she could probably kick his giant ass_.

She stopped about a foot away from him, her raised hand hovering at chest level. She glanced away from his chest and met his eyes "How can you live like this? Don't you feel empty?" she asked sorrow lacing every word.

Sam stepped back from the girl, his whole body tense; he didn't know how he was expected to react.

"I won't hurt you Sammy."

"_Step away from him!_"

The young angel dropped her hand, and then turned abruptly away from Sam to face Cas, a wide smile on her face; the smile slipped slightly as she noticed that Cas was standing with his arm around Meg holding her up. _Oh oh!_ Dean thought, if she was on Cas's team then she wasn't going to be happy if she finds out about his tonsil hockey with the demon, hell he could barely believe Cas's actions back in the monster prison.

Stepping in Dean raised a hand to Cas "Hey Cas, you're back. Look who turned up to help out?"

Castiel let go of Meg and walked over to the young angel his eyes serious as he stopped in front of her, his sword in his hand "Who are you?"

Letting out a giggle, she stepped back, hands raised "That's a very complicated story and I'd really rather not discuss it with the demon here."

"I will not ask again, tell me or I will lay you to waste."

Dean watched as she visibly deflated at Cas's tone, the air of confidence that had surrounded her since she had banished the demons falling off of her; leaving a scared little girl in her place.

Stepping in he placed a hand on Cas's shoulder "Come on Cas man, you're scaring her."

"I find that highly doubtful Dean." Castiel said, his eyes unblinking as he stared at her "She is not as she appears. You would be wise not to trust her."

A flash of hurt passed over the young angels face as she regarded Castiel; Dean had never seen an angel show as much emotion as this one was giving off.

"Come on Cas man, she saved our asses back there, banished Crowley and kicked a bit of demon ass." Dean said as he stepped in between Cas and the unknown angel. For some reason his protective instincts had kicked in and he didn't want Cas hurting her.

"She is an abomination-"

"No I'm not" she interrupted insulted "I'm unique, Father made me."

Dean turned to the girl, angel _dammit! _who now looked like she was going to cry, another thing he had never seen an angel do "It's okay sweetheart, maybe if you tell us your name and explain Cas here will take the stick out of his ass and be nice."

Lips twitching as she looked again at Cas, her eyes once again lighting up "Yeah, I had heard about that, but I never really believed it..." she turned to Cas and said sullenly "I'll only tell you if the demon goes."

Castiel turned to Meg and nodded.

"Be seeing you Clarence, oh and keep up the kissing lessons you're doing great A plus." Meg said as she disappeared.

"_You kissed her!_"

"Oh oh, Cas I take it kissing demons doesn't go down well upstairs?"

Sam and Dean watched as she stalked over to Cas and struck him square on the chest with the palm of her hand causing him to stumble back a few feet.

"You kissed her, how could you do that you son of a bitch!" She shouted, her whole body quivering with restrained rage.

Castiel straightened up and stepped towards her, his sword in his hand a clear indication that she had pissed off the nerd angel and was about to get her ass kicked.

Once again Dean stepped in between them "Okay, that's enough both of you calm down!"

Dean watched astounded as the young angels face crumpled and fat tears fell from her eyes as she looked at Cas.

"Hey sweetheart don't cry." Dean said as he reached out a hand towards the now sobbing angel.

"I... I don't understand how you could do that?" she cried as she looked at Cas, before turning to Dean and throwing herself into his arms saying "How could you let him do that Dee?"

Dean patted her back awkwardly and looked over at Sam, who was watching the scene dispassionately. As if he didn't have enough on his plate with replicant Sam having no emotions, he now had an over emotional teenage angel clinging to him like he was a lifeline.

"Okay why don't we all get out of here and find someplace to talk that's not crawling with demons and monsters."

Nodding the young angel pulled away and wiped roughly at her eyes before throwing a hurt look in Cas's direction. Dean didn't know what the hell was going on between those two, but he intended to find out "Okay Cas, no laying to waste until she's had a chance to explain. Okay."

Nodding in a fashion eerily similar to the young angel he put his sword away and disappeared, reappearing in the back seat of the Impala.

xxOOxx

Mary sat quietly in the back seat of the Impala, the past version of her dad sitting stoically beside her. She assumed it was a past version of her dad but nothing made sense. Everything that she knew about her families past told her that something was very wrong. There was no sign of her mom, her Uncle Sam didn't have his soul and her dad was kissing demons _what the freaking hell was that about! _The only one who seemed relatively normal was her Uncle Dean and even he looked tired.

She glanced over at her "dad" and couldn't reconcile this cold, hard emotionless angel with the father that she adored. How could he not see that she wasn't an abomination? He'd once told her that he could tell from the moment that she opened her eyes that she was good, that her soul had not been corrupted in the way that other angel human hybrids from the past had been and had fought to keep her safe, even sending her into the past to be protected by the younger versions of her uncle's. If she searched her memory she could still remember flashes of that time, of the love she had felt.

_What I am I going to do?_ She thought with a sigh, before turning to gaze out of the window _how much can I tell them?_

"Okay kids, I'll get a room and then we can talk." Dean said as he got out of the car leaving the three occupants sitting in uncomfortable silence.

They sat there for a few minutes waiting for Dean to return, the atmosphere in the car tense as no one said a word.

Mary was startled out of her thoughts as Dean slapped a hand on the roof of the Impala, indicating that they should get out. Glancing towards her dad she saw that he had simply teleported himself out of the car. Opening the door, she got out and fixed her gaze once again on her dad and said sarcastically "It's a wonder you're not flabby, doors work to you know?"

Dean turned an astounded glance back to the angel and said "See Cas, didn't I tell you, flabby."

Castiel simply stared at Dean un-amused, then back at the blue eyed girl who was now openly laughing at Cas's expense "Dean, you would be advised to have this child curb her disrespect."

Seeing that Cas was once again getting to the "laying to waste" portion of the evening he turned to the young angel, a wide grin on his face "Maybe you should not antagonise Cas, the nerd angel packs quite a punch when pissed."

Still laughing, her eyes glowing she said "Oh please, my dad hasn't been able to kick my ass since I was twelve." Clapping a hand over her mouth her eyes widened in shock as she realised what she had said. Trying to backtrack "I mean...I."

Dean had heard exactly what she had said; he looked at her his mind whirling as his eyes passed between the two angels. Looking at her closely he realised why she looked so familiar she was a much younger, much smaller, female version of _Holy shit!_

He looked over to find Sam looking between the two, his eyebrows raised as he put two and two together. Sammy may not have his soul, but that didn't take anything away from his big brain he knew exactly what it meant.

"Congratulations Cas, it's a girl." Sam said coldly, without a hint of emotion.

"Sammy!" Dean said as he looked at Cas who had gone incredibly still and was now staring at the younger angel his head tilted in confusion.

Mary stood in shock as her dad stared at her. If he wasn't with her mom then he wouldn't know that they had been allowed to be together, that her mom wasn't quite human and that Father had blessed their relationship. All he would see when he looked at her was that he had broken one of Heaven's most sacred laws.

Stepping forward she held out her hand; hurt blossomed in her chest as he stepped back not allowing her to touch him. Dropping her hand she said softly "It's not as bad as you think. I can explain."

Seeing the look of hurt that passed across the younger angels face as Cas stepped away from her Dean stepped in "Why don't we take this inside then you can explain sweetheart."

"Okay DeeDee" she replied quietly.

"DeeDee?"

"Sorry part of the explanation I guess." She replied as her gaze fell to the ground.

Dean felt something shift as he looked at her; she really was just a child, albeit a very powerful child. Placing a hand on her shoulder he said "Come on" and guided her towards the motel. Opening the door to the room he pushed her gently in then followed her inside, Cas directly behind him.

Taking in the grubby decor of the room he commented with a wry grin, "well at least some things don't change, shitty motels are shitty motels."

Sam came into the room, their bags in his hand and dumped them on the floor beside the bed. He sat down on the edge and looked over at Dean who was standing looking lost in the middle of the room as Cas stood staring at the younger angel who was looking at her feet as if they were the most fascinating things in the room. He knew that he should care, should feel something, Cas was his friend but he just didn't. Did that mean he needed to have a broken soul stuffed down his throat just so he could be tortured with memories of what Lucifer and Michael had done to him in Hell? N_o I don't think so _he thought, there was no way he was letting them do that to him.

"So explanation time" he said in a tone which clearly said he didn't care, but wanted the drama over with.

Dean looked at Sam with raised eyebrows, before throwing up his hands in exasperation "Cas stop staring a hole through your kid and sit down" then turning to the younger angel "you still haven't told us your name."

"Mary, it's Mary." She answered quietly still not looking up.

Dean's eyes widened slightly at the name, but he didn't comment instead said "Okay Mary, take a seat."

He waited until Mary had sat down before sitting down on the empty seat next to Cas, he wanted to be able to see Mary as she gave her explanation, then looking into nervous blue eyes he said "whenever you're ready."

Mary glanced at her dad, and then back to her Uncle Dean before nodding slowly "Okay, you've probably already guessed that I'm from the future. I don't know why I've been pulled back here to this time, all I know is that one minute I was in my room, then I was in that factory."

"We're right, you're Cas's daughter?" Dean prodded.

Nodding "Yes he's my dad"

Dean felt Cas stiffen next to him but chose to ignore him for the moment "Your mom, is she an angel too?"

Looking between her dad and her Uncle, Mary didn't know what to say, nothing that she told them would make sense "It's complicated, my mom's... special she's not exactly human, but she's not like me. I'm one of a kind; there's never been a being like me before."

"That's a bit cryptic Mary"

"I know, but ... but I don't know how much I should be telling you. This time is so different from what I've been told about the past. My mom and dad should be together now, Uncle Sammy should have his soul and there are far to many monsters roaming about. I don't know what's happened, but either I'm in an alternate version of my families past or something has gone horribly wrong and everything's been changed. Someone or something pulled me out and dumped me here before I could be erased in my time." Mary replied her eyes luminous as she tried to keep herself together.

"So you're saying that you can't tell us anything?" Dean asked gently, seeing the panic and confusion on her face. She was once again looking down at the table, her hands shaking as she tried to keep her emotions in check. She was clearly terrified and having been thrust into his past on more than one occasion he knew how scary that could be, and she was just a kid.

"No I'm saying I don't know what to tell you that will make any sense."

Dean considered what she said, then pinched the bridge of his nose with a frustrated sigh before turning to look at Cas "Is that possible? I thought that you couldn't change the past? Remember when I tried to stop my mom from making the deal with old yellow eyes and it happened anyway didn't you say that it couldn't be changed."

Without looking at Mary; Cas turned to Dean and said with more than a hint of frustration "I do not understand Dean, if what she says is true..."

"_It is true daddy._" Mary interrupted emotionally, as she pushed her chair back and stood up, her whole body vibrating and pulsating with energy a pale glow emanating from her, her eyes widened as she looked at her hand glowing in the dull light of the motel room "_Oh Father no!_" she whispered in horror as she looked straight into her dads eyes then disappeared.

Cas and Dean stood motionless looking at the spot where Mary had stood a moment ago; Dean turned to Cas and said "What the Hell was that? Where the freaking hell did she go?"

Without answering Cas simply looked at him then he too disappeared.

"Son of a bitch!"

TBC

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three Men, an Angel and a Teenager **

**Chapter 3**

Mary reappeared in the centre of a field; she didn't know exactly where she was, she had needed to get out of the motel room her destination simply somewhere isolated. Looking down at her hands she saw that her skin was still glowing, she could feel the intensity of the power as it began to build up inside her, curling its way through her body. She continued to look at her hands as long tendrils of her grace began to seep through her skin and knew that she had to get her emotions under control. Sinking to her knees she sent up a silent prayer for strength to her Father. Unbidden tears filled her eyes, the blue orbs luminous as she struggled to draw the power back within her body.

She didn't know how long she knelt there for, but she felt the exact moment that her dad appeared in the field, his grace overloading her fragile hold on her power.

"Please you have to go, I won't get this under control if you're here" she cried, the pain of holding back the burst of energy struggling to be released causing her body to tremble.

Castiel stood watching the girl, who claimed to be his daughter as she bent over in pain, long tendrils of pure angelic power flowing from, and around her body and within the glow he could see the faint outline of wings. He had never in the millennia since his creation seen a being such as this, but she was a child and the power wrecking havoc within her body at this moment was more than she was able to control on her own. Stepping forward into the energy swirling around the child he immediately felt the purity of the grace encompassing them both.

"Please... please don't" she sobbed, as she bent over, dragging in deep gulping breaths as she struggled with the power within her.

Ignoring her weak cries he dropped to one knee and wrapped his hands around her arms, pulling her up to look directly into her eyes "You must focus on the energy, pull your grace back within yourself." He said forcefully, shaking her lightly as her eyes began to close, a grimace of pain on her face.

"Think of a place where you feel safe, where you feel calm and go there in your mind, then allow your grace to return to that place where it resides deep within you."

Mary looked into the crystal blue eyes of her father for a moment before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Breathing in his familiar scent she thought of home, of her mom, her dad and the love they shared; almost immediately she began to feel calmer, the energy surrounding her fading as it was drawn back into her body. They sat there for a long while as Mary's grace returned to her completely and the energy dissipated.

Pulling away, Mary whispered "Thanks... sometimes ... sometimes if I get too emotional I find it hard to keep a lid on my grace, never that bad though... so thank you."

"Does the loss of control happen often?"

"Not now...more when I was little. Kiddie tantrums really were a bitch on my mom and dad. My dad thinks that as soon as my body matures and my powers fully develop that my grace will settle down too... something about my grace continuously fluctuating because of the continuous changes going on within me. Thankfully I don't think it's going to be much longer I haven't had an episode in a long time, but I guess being thrown back in time's gonna shake things loose... " she explained, trailing off as she looked up at her dad who was staring at her intently as she spoke.

"You are my child?" he asked quietly, he looked into her eyes, seeking confirmation and truth from their depths.

"Yes, in my time you're my dad, but here in this time... I don't know." She replied truthfully, reaching out tentatively she placed a hand on his, happy when he didn't pull away "I know that having a child, particularly a hybrid child is horrifying for you, the laws of Heaven are clear, but the circumstances surrounding my birth are a little unusual. Heck I don't even know if I'm gonna be born now, things are so different here...Maybe we should go back to the motel and I'll do my best to explain."

"Castiel" A voice called from behind them, the slow drawl easily identifiable.

Castiel was immediately on his feet, his sword in his hands as he turned to face the newcomer, his body positioned between them and Mary.

"Raphael"

"Castiel, this is a surprise. I thought that you had left Heaven to once again assist the Winchester brothers, but here you are."

"Yes but why are you here Raphael?"

"We intercepted a prayer to Father and a burst of angelic power from this location. We came to investigate..."

"We?" Castiel asked.

"Yes, we" Raphael replied as five more angels appeared, surrounding them and blocking any point of escape.

Castiel knew that as soon as Raphael got a good look at Mary he would assume, as he had, that she was an abomination, a Nephilim to be destroyed. He would not look beyond the surface to the pure angelic grace that he had witnessed, he would strike first. He knew that the odds of him surviving a battle with the Archangel and the five seraphs were slim, but to do so whilst attempting to protect Mary was suicide, their best chance of survival was to run.

Mary saw her dad tense, his sword in his hand ready for battle. She had of course heard of Raphael, the Archangel who had killed her dad after he rebelled and helped her Uncle's. It was clear that there was no love lost between the two brothers in this timeline either. She also knew that he had attempted to have her destroyed as a child but had been overruled by the other Archangels; as soon as he turned his attention to her he would know that she was neither angel nor human _that could be a problem_ she thought _dammit!_

Thinking quickly, she pushed her grace to the very edges of her being, so that she would appear to be an angel inhabiting a human vessel, well she hoped that was how she would appear she'd never tried it before, had never had too hide what she was from her angelic family. She knew that after the recent painful episode of reigning in her grace and power that it was risky to push her grace out, but it was a risk that she had to take if they were going to get away from Raphael without a fight, one that they were unlikely to win. Allowing her own sword to materialise, she stepped out from behind her dad.

"Raphael brother" she said slowly, allowing the words to fall without emotion. She could feel her dad stiffen beside her, but he said nothing.

"Sister" Raphael replied

Castiel watched silently as Mary walked towards Raphael, he didn't know what she had done, but he could no longer tell that she was anything other than an angel, a very powerful angel. He glanced down at the sword in her hand _an Archangel's sword_; the distinction between angel's swords determined their rank in their garrison. _What did it mean that Mary had an Archangel's sword?_

Stopping a short distance from Raphael; Mary brought her eyes to his, her head inclined in the way that she had seen her dad do many times "It has been a long time brother."

"You have me at a disadvantage sister" Raphael replied, his sword lying loosely at his side as he warily observed the newcomer.

"I apologise, it has been many millennia since I have taken a vessel, and it is taking some time to adjust." Mary said, her eyes never leaving Raphael's face "You do not remember your own sister? Our Father has called for my return; The Nephilim are rising from the pit and once more must be stopped."

"Celeste?"

Mary nodded, her eyes never leaving his as she focused on holding the illusion.

"I had not heard of your return or of the rise of -"

Eyes turning hard "Do you doubt the truth of my words, of Fathers instructions? How much has changed since I last walked on this planet. This is still Fathers creation is it not?" her voice dripping with authority.

"Yes of course sister, but Father has left us without revelation for so long he speaks with no one"

"_You choose not to listen Raphael_! Father speaks with Joshua and he walks the earth, he choose not to intervene when the Winchesters stopped the false apocalypse, he brought back Castiel. Our Father will return and when he does..." she allowed the unspoken threat of her Fathers wrath to lie in the silence.

Castiel watched astounded as Raphael stepped back a glimmer of fear passing over his usually stoic face, he did not know of the things that Mary spoke of, had never heard of the angel Celeste, but Raphael clearly had, he was not questioning her claim but was treating her with deference. Mary's whole countenance spoke of power and authority, Raphael knew "Celeste" and Mary knew enough to convince him of the truth of her words. He would question her on their return to the motel, for the moment he would not interfere with this charade for fear of alerting Raphael to Mary's duplicity.

"I apologise, I did not mean to question... sister are you returning to take control of Heaven? Michael is trapped in the cage with Lucifer the Angels require leadership."

"Not at this time, I must locate the Sword of Light and deal with the Nephilim. Michael will be released from the cage to take his rightful place in Heaven as our Fathers General when Father determines. When this battle is over I may return if it is Fathers wish for me to do so."

"Go now return to Heaven, your place is not here." She instructed in a tone which suggested she would tolerate no arguments from him.

Without a word Raphael nodded to the Seraph who disappeared, then turning to "Celeste" said "It would be good to have you home sister" before he too disappeared.

Castiel waited until he was certain that the other angels had departed before turning to Mary "Mary that was dangerous" he said disapprovingly.

Mary simply looked at him as she pulled her grace back, before grinning her eyes alight with suppressed laughter as she did a little happy dance "Yeah, but it worked right. We didn't get our asses kicked by the mean archangel and his five men in black wannabes."

"No we didn't get our asses kicked, however-"

Rolling her eyes; "Do you think you could save the lecture _dad_ till we get out of here?"

Castiel simply stared at her, before nodding slowly as he said "Yes, we can save the lecture until we get out of here. Can you find your way back to Dean and Sam at the motel?"

"Motel, yeah" she said before winking and saying "last one back buys the burgers."

xxOOxx

Dean sat at the table in the motel room wondering where the hell Cas and Mary had disappeared to; the young girl had looked terrified just before she disappeared her body glowed with an unnatural light. He hoped that Cas was able to find her and bring her back. Thinking of Cas with a kid, let alone an almost adult daughter was unbelievable; the angel had been so disconnected from humanity since his return to Heaven, the Civil war laying heavily on him. He was the first to admit that he had been hard on Cas since he had found out about Sam's return and his own return to hunting; he had been selfish and had expected the angel to simply be available, at his beck and call when he needed him. He hadn't really considered what his friend was going through. Now though, they had three problems that needed attention Sam's soul, helping Cas cope with his daughter and finding a way to send Mary home.

Running a frustrated hand over his face he turned to look at his brother who was sitting on his laptop, he had not said a word since Cas and Mary had disappeared "Any thoughts Sammy?"

"On what?" he replied not looking up from his laptop.

Directing an exasperated look at replicant Sam he stood up and closed the laptop with a thud "Cas has a freaking kid Sam, who just happens to have appeared from the _future!_ Does that not freaking matter to you?"

"What do you want me to say? I know I should care, but I don't so..." he replied with a shrug.

"Okay you don't care about Cas or Mary, what about your soul Sam do you care about that? You haven't mentioned that since our visit to monster prison?"

"I don't want it back Dean, I heard what Cas said and to be honest I'd rather do without."

"What! You don't mean that."

"You heard me Dean, if it's not coming back whole, then I don't want it back. Why would I want to become a drooling mess?"

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen, Sam... I'll make sure of it."

Sam said nothing, instead re-opened his laptop and turned his attention back to the screen

Dean couldn't believe what he had heard; If Sam didn't get his soul back then he didn't know what he was going to do. He could not spend much more time with soulless Sam; he was not his brother, everything that made Sam his brother was missing. Getting up he grabbed a bottle of scotch and moved to sit on one of the beds, pouring a glass he swallowed it down in one long swallow before pouring another glass and doing the same again, feeling the buzz as the scotch burnt a trail to his stomach. Pulling his feet up onto the bed, he closed his eyes to await Cas's return.

"Alright!" Mary exclaimed as she re-appeared back in the motel room.

A few seconds later Cas appeared a perplexed look on his face as he looked at her dancing in the middle of the room "Mary I believe that you said that I should save the lecture until we were no longer in the field. Would now be an appropriate time?"

At this Dean opened his eyes before he burst out laughing "Cas, you do not ask your kid for permission to give them a lecture and why do you need to give her a lecture? She's been here what all of five minutes."

Castiel turned to Dean, his posture stiff as he said "Raphael was alerted to Mary's presence and came to Earth to investigate. She put herself in danger by ..."

"Yeah, but I got him to go away without a fight. You should pleased." Mary interrupted, with a grin; her eyes sparkled as she looked at her dad.

"Yes you have said, however Raphael will discover your deceit and will be most displeased. He will be determined to find you."

"Ohh" Mary said as the grin fell slightly from her face, she hadn't thought of that.

Dean glanced between the two, a slow grin forming on his face "Did you two bond whilst you were gone?"

"Yes Dean we bonded whilst we were gone, Mary is not the abomination that I had thought and she is my child." Castiel replied seriously.

"Wow, thanks that's awesome... not an abomination, really feeling the love there dad." Mary said, her grin returning, this version of her dad was so different from her real dad, but he hadn't met her mom, hadn't fell in love with a human or been changed by that love but he was still her dad, so she'd just have to shower him with love until she could find her mom and let her work her magic. That was the only way she could see herself getting back home.

"Thank you"

Dean laughed as Mary's mouth dropped open at Cas's simple "thank you", this girl was the complete opposite of the angel, her mom must be one hell of a woman if she loosened Cas up and they raised this bubbly young woman together. He wondered about his and Sam's role in her life she'd called him DeeDee and was so distraught when she realised that Sam didn't have his soul. _Well the only way to find out is to ask_, he thought.

"Cas, you can tell me about Raphael later, right now though we need Mary to finish the explanation that she started before turning into glowgirl."

"Of course"

"Actually, I'm really starving is there any chance we could eat?" Mary asked.

"Okay, food we can do, in fact I'm starving too. I think I saw an all night diner on our way in. What do you want?"

Without hesitation Mary said "Burger, fully loaded, large fries and a large chocolate milkshake...oh and the biggest piece of pie you can get."

Dean looked down at the tiny girl as she ran through her order and wondered how she was gonna pack that lot away "That all?"

"Yes thanks" she replied with a grin as she reached into her back pocket "I have some money."

"Keep it I'm sure I can stretch to a burger." He replied before turning to his brother "Want anything Sammy?"

"What Mary's having sounds good." He replied, still not lifting his head from the laptop.

"Cas?"

"No thank you I do not require sustenance."

"Mary you coming or staying here?" he asked, as he noticed her staring at Sam her expression once again filled with sadness.

Pulling her gaze from her Uncle Sam; Mary turned back with a small smile "Would it be okay if I stayed here?"

"Sure... Cas you coming with?" he asked the angel who was still standing stiffly in the middle of the room, his gaze following Mary's every move.

"Yes, I will assist you Dean."

"Right kids play nice." Dean said with a grin as he pulled his jacket from the chair and left the room, Castiel following behind.

Mary stood for a few moments after they left simply staring at her Uncle, who had not once lifted his eyes from his computer. Walking over to the table she sat down tucking her legs under her as she did so and watched him work.

"Uncle Sam?"

Hands hovering over the keyboard he raised his eyes to meet Mary's "Uncle Sam?"

At her nod he asked "What?"

"Where's your soul?"

"It's still in the cage with Michael and Lucifer... and you smited the demon who could get it out. Thanks for that by the way." He answered his face emotionless as he looked at the young girl.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know all I saw was Crowley and ... well half angel here kinda my job to smite."

"Don't be sorry, I don't want it back anyway."

Mary looked at him shocked, why wouldn't he want his soul back? Without it he was a shell of the man that he should be the warmth, compassion and joy which normally resided with him was gone, he couldn't feel anything "But why?"

"Because Cas and the demons all seem to agree that it'll be a broken mess after spending more than a year in the cage as Michael and Lucifer's plaything. So no I don't want it back. I've already told Dean if it doesn't come back whole, it's not going into me."

Mary's mind raced, if Sam's soul was being tortured in Hell, what would that do to her mom, their souls were tied. The pendent may still keep her hidden, but the tie in their souls was still there just dampened "What do you think would happen to a person if their soul was tied to someone who's soul was being tortured in Hell?" she asked quietly.

Sam looked at her puzzled by the question "You're talking about soul ties, the theory that twins share a soul which is why they have been reported to have a sixth sense when it comes to the other."

"Yes"

Shaking his head "I don't know it's an interesting question though. Why do you ask?"

Mary shook her head an overwhelming sense of fear for her mom coming over her, unable to help herself she plucked her wallet from her pocket and pulled out a photo "Because...because my mom's your twin" as she slapped the photo in front of him "so you better start wanting your soul back, because if it's hurting her then my version of you would do anything to get it back broken or not if it meant making sure she was okay."

Sam frowned as he picked up the photo that Mary had laid down on the table, it was a picture of him with his arms wrapped around a tiny brunette, both laughing as they stared into the camera. He was at once struck by the look of complete happiness on their faces, but he didn't know this woman, he knew that he had never met her before and felt even less for her than he did for Dean.

"Yeah, but I'm not your version of Uncle Sammy so why should I care?" he said coldly, and then watched dispassionately as the young girl's face crumpled and tears started to fall.

TBC

Thanks for reading, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Three Men, an Angel and a Teenager**

**Chapter 4**

"So Cas a kid huh?" Dean said as he put the Impala into drive and pulled out of the parking lot.

"So it would appear."

"She seems like a really cool kid Cas, it looks like you and her mom have done a good job with her." He pressed, hoping to get his friend to open up about how this was affecting him. To go from being a warrior for God in the midst of a Civil War to a dad of a teenager in the space of a few short hours had to be confusing for him, if it was him he'd be freaking out.

"Yes, she appears to be very...cool."

"Cas, come on man, aren't you freaking out, a teenage angel does a Marty Mcfly and goes all Back to the Future and-"

"I do not understand that reference Dean." Castiel interrupted, a look of confusion marring his features, before he added quietly "I am conflicted."

"Conflicted?"

"It is one of the most sacred laws of Heaven. Angels are forbidden to produce a child with a human woman. The punishment of doing so is severe; the angel stripped of its grace and forced to become human living out our existence here on Earth. The child would be banished to the pit."

"I sense a but."

"Mary has been allowed to live, to grow to maturity. I have felt her grace; it is untainted she is as she has claimed a unique being, a blessing from Father..." trailing off, Castiel turned to Dean his gaze serious "she is not safe here."

"Not safe?"

"In her time, Mary is accepted but here she is nothing more than an abomination, the angels will smite her without thought, with Heaven in such turmoil Raphael will attempt to use her as a pawn to undermine all I am attempting to achieve."

Remembering Castiel's comments in the motel room he asked "So what happened with Raphael?"

Castiel looked at Dean, the intensity in his blue eyes increasing as he too recalled the incident in the field, reminding him that he still needed to deal with Mary's reckless actions "Mary was duplicitous and ordered him to return to Heaven."

"What! How the freaking hell did she do that, she's just a kid why didn't he just kick her butt and send her back to bible camp?"

"Mary is ...different she is powerful, more powerful than an offspring from an angel of my power and a human should be. She was able to conceal her humanity, to project the power of an Archangel, Raphael seemed to know her...I have many questions for Mary."

"Damn straight" Dean responded, as he turned into the diner car park and pulled the Impala to a stop. Turning in his seat he looked straight at Castiel "Cas, can you stay?"

He watched as Castiel tilted his head, appearing to listen intently "Things are quiet, Raphael has called back his followers. The threat of another Archangels return to Heaven has caused him pause. I can stay for now."

Raising an eyebrow in disbelief "She did that?"

"Yes she did"

"Right, let's get the food and have us a little chat with baby Cas"

Dean got out of the Impala, his strides long as he walked quickly into the diner and gave his food order to the waitress. Glancing out of the window he looked back at the car to where Cas was still sitting in the passenger seat. There was vulnerability about the angel that he didn't like; Cas was clearly confused with the recent developments _Hell who could blame him_ Dean only hoped that Mary's explanation brought peace to his friend.

"There you go sweetie" the waitress said as she handed him the bags of food.

"Thanks sweetheart" Dean said as took the bags of food and left the diner and made his way back to the car.

The drive back to the motel was done in silence Castiel staring out of the window lost in thought. Dean decided that there was probably nothing more to be said until they could get the full story out of Mary so left his friend alone for the time being.

"Honey we're home" Dean called as they walked back into the room. He glanced between Sam and Mary, noticing the obvious tension between them. Mary was sitting cross-legged on the bed her shoulders slumped dejectedly as she stared at something in her hand; Sam was still at the table on his laptop, his posture tense as he worked.

"Okay, what's going on?" Dean asked, his question directed at Sam.

Sam looked up briefly, eyebrow raised as he met Dean's gaze "It seems that Mary's mom is our sister."

Dean blinked his face frozen as he processed Sam's statement "Sister?" he said softly, his body tensed as he turned to look at Mary "Is this some sort of a joke Mary? cos I gotta say I'm failing to get the punch line."

Mary raised her eyes to her Uncle Dean, who was now looking at her like she had grown another head. She could feel the tears well up and spill over, as she replied "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything to Uncle Sammy, it's just..." trailing off with a sigh "I'm sorry..."

She lowered her eyes not knowing how to proceed, she knew that they didn't remember her mom; her grandpa Winchester had hidden her away when she was only a little girl. Nothing she could say would convince them that she was telling the truth. Trembling she stood up and crossed the room to stand in front of her Uncle, who was looking at her with a look utter disbelief on his face. She glanced at her dad, his expression unreadable as he stared at her intently.

Handing him the photo of Sam and her mom "I know that it's hard to believe, but I am telling the truth. My mom is your sister and Uncle Sammy's twin. It's a very long story, and not really mine to tell. Everything here is different... something, someone has altered the timeline, Uncle Gabe was supposed to put it right."

"Wait the Archangel Gabriel! The Trickster?" Dean asked, stunned as he looked at the photo of Sam, his arms wrapped around a young brunette a look of complete and utter happiness on their faces as they smiled widely at the camera. He felt something clench deep in his gut as he looked at the photo, he didn't recognise the young woman, but Sam was happy, happier than he could remember having seen him in a long time.

"That picture was taken the summer after mom pulled Uncle Sam from Hell..." Mary said softly as she watched a flash of emotions pass over Dean's face.

"Pulled him from Hell?"

"Yeah."

Dean ran a hand over his face and turned to Castiel "Cas, any of this making sense to you?"

Castiel inclined his head for a moment, his gaze travelling quickly between Dean and Mary "I believe that I know why the timeline has been altered."

"Well, care to enlighten us Cas?"

"Gabriel came to me one day not long after we trapped him in the ring of Holy fire, told me how he had arranged for the one person who could stop Sam from saying yes to be taken away, said that we would need her."

"You never told me about this Cas." Dean said, his eyes shining with disbelief.

"No I believed that Gabriel was lying, that this was another of his tricks. I didn't do as he requested." Castiel replied his gaze searching out and meeting the eyes of his daughter, if what she said was true, he was responsible for altering the timeline.

"and what was that Cas?"

"He wanted me to travel to the past to a time prior to your father's death and have him write a letter to be sent to your sister in five years time. He didn't give me any details"

"Why not?"

"Because I punched him and left, I never saw him again."

"So you're saying that Gabriel told you that we had a sister and you didn't think to tell me" Dean said slowly, his mind reeling as he stared at his friend, _how could he not tell me? _He thought

Castiel watched the confused expression pass over Dean's face "I'm sorry Dean, it is as I said, I believed Gabriel to be deceiving me." He responded "Perhaps we should hear Mary's story from the beginning if we are to determine how to restore the timeline and send Mary home."

"Yeah." Dean responded with a sigh, he needed to hear everything. Crossing the room he sat down at the table opposite Sam; then turned to look at Mary who had not moved from her spot in the centre of the room.

"Mary?"

"I'm sorry I can't" she responded, her voice trembling as she looked at him, her eyes darting to where the soulless version of her Uncle Sam was sitting. She couldn't help it; there was something so wrong with him, she could feel a coldness roll off of him as he just sat there. He may be appearing to look interested, but she knew that it was an act. She could see the dark void where his soul should be, his words and actions whilst her dad and Uncle Dean had been at the diner had shown her that he really didn't care and that scared her.

"Why not?" Dean asked, not missing the uncomfortable glance she sent in Sam's direction. He wondered just what Sam had said to her whilst him and Cas had been at the diner.

"Um..." Mary didn't know how to respond, how could she tell him that she couldn't stand being in the same room as Sam, how she didn't believe that he was really her uncle.

Castiel watched as Mary underwent an internal struggle, as a flash of fear crossed her face when she looked from Dean to Sam. Something had occurred between. He stalked across the room and stood directly in front of Sam.

"What did you do?" he growled quietly, his blue eyes flashing dangerously as he loomed over the younger man.

"What!" Sam said, as he stared at Castiel, unconsciously leaning away from the angel who looked like he wanted to smite him "I haven't done anything."

"Cas man, what the hell!" Dean said as he stood quickly and stepped around the table to lay a hand on his friends shoulder. He realised that Cas had picked up on Mary's discomfort around Sam and his protective instincts were kicking in. It didn't matter that Mary could probably kick Sam's T1000 ass, she was his kid and dads didn't like people messing with their daughters.

"Dad no!" Mary called startled by the sudden aggression emanating from him "It's not his fault."

"What did he do Mary?" Castiel said his eyes never leaving Sam.

"He didn't do anything; he's just not my Uncle Sam ...he just feels wrong." She replied, before turning to Dean "I'm sorry."

Dean's heart sank as he realised that Mary was confirming his worst fear, that Sam was not really Sammy and he wouldn't be until they got his soul back. "Mary ..."

Standing, Sam pushed past Castiel and grabbed his jacket "I'll go for a walk; let you three talk it out. Call me when you're done."

The trio in the room watched as Sam walked out of the motel room, closing the door firmly behind him.

"Right Mary I'll take that explanation now." Dean said as he once again sat down.

Mary crossed the room and sat down opposite Dean and waited until her dad had sat down beside her uncle. Taking a deep breath she looked at two of the most important people in her life "My name is Mary Diane Winchester, I'm eighteen, and my mom is Haley Winchester and my dad the angel Castiel. I'm from the year 2038, we live in Sioux Falls-"

"My mom is Sam's twin. When they were eight Uncle Gabriel told my Grandpa Winchester that my mom was in danger that she was a major part of a prophecy. He convinced him to take her away and gave him a pendent to shield her from creation. For twenty years my mom was separated from her family, until she received a letter from Grandpa Winchester telling her that she had to return to the US to help her brothers. When she got here she found out that Uncle Sam was in Hell and Uncle Dean wasn't trying to get him out." Looking over at her Uncle, Mary grinned and said "From what you told me, you pissed her off big time. You didn't believe her, kicked her out of Lisa's and got put on your ass for the trouble. Then you called on dad he told you that it was true, that Gabriel had told sent him to the past to convince your dad to write the letter. The key was the pendent; as soon as it was removed your memories of her came back. Then both of you pulled Sam from Hell, her link to Sam allowed dad to send her soul into hell and the connection that you shared as siblings pulled them both back."

"You're saying that my dad sent away our sister, then she comes back into my life and I sent her into hell to drag Sammy out of the cage?" Dean asked incredulously. Mary's story was so fantastic that he had trouble believing what she said, but looking down at the photo in his hands he knew that there was something there _a little sister _he thought his mind reeling.

"Yeah, you didn't really have a choice, mom is a Winchester through and through, and you couldn't have stopped her." Mary replied softly, she wasn't sure that she should be telling them this, but she didn't know what else to do.

"and I let my sister hook up with Cas?"

"Let wouldn't be the word I'd use, but ... that's not a story I'm going to tell and besides it's not going to happen that way now" she said quietly, her eyes lowered to the table.

Dean sat for a moment, processing Mary's words. In her future he had a sister, a soulful Sam, a home, an angel for a brother in law and a half angel for a niece. He glanced over at Castiel who was simply watching Mary with an unreadable stare, she hadn't really told them anything that would clear up the angels confusion over breaking Heaven's rules. "Mary you said that Cas hadn't broken Heaven's rules by hooking up with your mom."

"No" she replied glancing over at her dad "you didn't get together until after Father gave his blessing. My birth was unexpected and unplanned, you were never to have children for fear that a nephalim would be born, were very careful but ..." Mary said, blushing slightly, what child wants to comment on her parents love life "Father blessed them for their faithfulness and I was born."

Castiel listened intently as Mary spoke, her words bringing reassurance that he had not committed a serious crime in the future, that he hadn't fallen so far from grace. He looked at Mary and saw within her the truth of her words, she was definitely his daughter and she needed his help to get home. "Mary, you have an archangel's sword. You are more powerful than you should be?"

Mary looked at her dad, her eyes widening as realised the one thing that she couldn't tell him "I am as Father wished me to be dad. We don't really know why he made me as powerful as I am or as I will be. My powers haven't fully matured, but I'm sure his reasoning will revealed when he is ready. As for the sword, a gift from Father on my sixteenth birthday, it just appeared with my other gifts."

"There is more that you are not telling me?"

"Yes." she replied softly, her blue eyes imploring him to not question her further.

Castiel understood that with every word Mary was revealing events which had yet to occur and by omitting certain things she was attempting to protect her timeline as best she could "I understand."

"Well I'm glad that you do." Dean said as he stood up and crossed the room. Picking up the bottle of scotch he poured another glass and took a long swallow, before retaking his seat at the table "you called me DeeDee?"

"Yeah, when I was little I couldn't say Dean so I called you DeeDee. It kind of stuck." Mary said with a grin, her eyes lighting up with laughter as she recalled running around the salvage yard calling for DeeDee.

"So we're close?"

"Oh yeah, really close." Mary replied as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out the key her uncle had given her only a few hours before and placed it on the table.

Dean looked down at the key, before raising his incredulous gaze to Mary's sparkling blue gaze and asking "Why the freaking hell do you have the key to the Impala?"

"Because you gave her to me three hours ago as a gift to take to Stanford, you said "Can't have my favourite baby girl go off to normal without my other baby to look after her now could I?""

"I said that?"

"Yeah"

Dean looked at Castiel and said "She's not lying is she?"

"She is not."

"Well hell!" he cursed softly, his gaze passing between both angels "So what now?"

Mary looked from her dad to her uncle, her eyes luminous as she said "I guess we find my mom."

TBC

A/N Thanks for reading please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Three Men an Angel and a Teenager – Part 5**

Fate was a bitch and she was laughing her ass off at him, he couldn't think of any other explanation. Dean freaking Winchester was sick and tired of the shit life was continually throwing at him. Running a tired hand over his face he glanced over to the bed and watched as Mary devoured the burger and fries that he had brought back for her. Dammit, he had a sister who was God knows where, a teenage niece who needed to be sent home, a soulless brother who couldn't care less and an Angel who looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Letting out a shuddering sigh Dean brought his attention to his friend, Cas had been different since he had returned to help them retrieve the Moses staff. There were things that he had done that he just couldn't imagine his friend doing in any circumstances, torturing the boy to find Balthazar, watching porn and kissing that God damn demon Meg. If Cas was okay then he'd...dammit he wasn't okay.

"Okay Cas out with it, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I ..." Cas began, before falling into silence.

"Cas? Something has been off since you came back. You gotta talk to me man, I don't know what I'm doing here, but I know I've got to have you playing your A game and right now, right now you're as jumpy as hell."

Castiel signed wearily as he met Dean's eyes "There are things, unfortunate things that I have had to do, am doing in order to secure my position in Heaven. I need to prevent Raphael from reigniting the Apocalypse and undoing all that we did, all that you and Sam sacrificed. It weighs heavily on me. I fear that every action I have taken has jeopardised a future that I may now never have. "

His eyes flickered towards Mary for a moment and softened, he had never in all his millennia imagined that he would have a family, but Mary appeared to be proof that in some other life he had pleased his father and been rewarded, blessed in the most amazing way. Thinking of his actions over the past months, his heart filled with shame. How could he tell his friend of the things that he had done and was continuing to do?"

Dean watched the rush of emotions play across Cas's face, whatever the hell was wrong with him was bad. He had to get him to talk.

"Cas whatever you've done I promise you we can fix it, but you gotta tell me. I can't help if you don't."

"I wish that I had done things differently, but..."

"Come on Cas, you gotta give me something I'm dying here." Dean said softly, his voice filled with concern.

Shaking his head sadly, Castiel stood "I must fix this myself; there is nothing you can do."

"Cas wait..."

"Take care of Mary I will find out what I can about Haley and Sam and return when I can."

"Dammit Cas." Dean cursed softly as Cas disappeared in a flutter of wings.

"Uncle Dean?"

Dean turned and faced his niece, his expression softening as he took in her worried expression. He was sure that she had heard most if not all of his conversation with Cas. Angel hearing probably went beyond their whispered tones.

"Is there something wrong with my dad?" Mary asked her blue eyes luminous as they filled with unshed tears.

Dean stood silently watching the young angel as she struggled to hold onto her composure, he didn't know what to do. Hell, give him an unrelated hot chick and he'd know just how to comfort her, but Mary was family. He may not have seen her grow up, but he felt an undeniable connection to her, one that he couldn't explain. Closing his eyes briefly he stepped forward and pulled her into his arms, a feeling of warmth spreading through him as she relaxed and allowed the tears to fall.

"I'll fix this Mary, I promise." He whispered quietly into her hair.

"You always do Uncle Dean, you always do."

xxOOxx

Castiel stalked angrily down a long corridor, his footsteps echoing in the silence. His mind raced, confused with the turn of events. He had been so sure that what he was doing was right, that there was no other way to stop Raphael, but now he wasn't so sure. He had doubts; doubts that his actions were leading him down a path that Lucifer had predicted in Carthage. Was he becoming the new Lucifer? He shook his head in an attempt to dislodge the thoughts threatening to drown him. No he was doing what his Father wanted, bringing order to Heaven and preventing another Apocalypse. He was doing his Father's work, wasn't he?

At the end of the corridor he burst through the doors; "Crowley?"

"Castiel, so nice of you to finally show up."

"I was delayed."

"No doubt trying to figure out the little half breed" Crowley sneered "She very nearly fried my ass. Where the Hell did she come from?"

Castiel's eyes narrowed dangerously as he stared at Crowley "She is none of your concern."

"Oh I see, none of my concern." Crowley sing songed "Well let me tell you something Castiel, if the little half breed comes near me again I'll turn her to dust. That's if Raphael doesn't get to her first. You know it took me a while to figure it out, but she looks awfully like a certain angel in my acquaintance... namely you."

"tut tut Castiel, been sowing some seeds with a lowly human. I'm fairly sure that's still forbidden."

"You will stay away from her or I will end our arrangement and turn you to dust," Castiel sneered. Stepping into Crowley's space, his expression dark and dangerous "If you have Sam's soul now would be the time to give it to me."

"I've already told you I don't have it. If you didn't bring it out then it's still in the cage and won't be pretty. _You know that_! Lucifer and Michael will have used it for a chew toy; it's been what well over a hundred years down there and those two are still screaming blue murder, Sam's soul is toast."

"Dean will never accept the loss of his brother's soul. I will find a way to get it back and I will fix it."

"You know I still don't get why you get your tidy whities in a twist over those two denim clad wonders, they've been nothing but ungrateful snivelling pains in the ass for years. You ought to just do away with them and be done with it... I'd be happy to do it for you ..._partner_."

"You will stay away from them!" Castiel growled his fist clenched as he struggled to keep his anger in check. "I will not tell you again."

"I'll stay away from them if you keep them on a leash." Crowley shouted "Keep them out of my way and we'll all be happy."

Castiel sent a look filled with anger and a promise of retribution at Crowley then disappeared without a word.

xxOOxx

"You're telling me that this kid is an Angel, Cas's daughter from the future and that her mom is your SISTER!" Bobby said incredulously as he looked from Dean out his window to the young woman currently sitting on the Impala.

"Dean are you crazy? I know we've seen and done a lot of messed up shit, but this ..."

"I know it seems nuts Bobby."

"Nuts, no you passed nuts about four stops ago, this it just bat shit crazy." Bobby picked up the ever present bottle of scotch from his desk and took a long pull straight from the bottle. He swore those boys were gonna be the death of him. "You don't have a sister Dean, so how'd you figure that to be true."

Dean sat on the edge of Bobby's old desk and took the bottle of scotch from Bobby. "Well apparently we do... Sammy has a twin." He said as he pulled the picture Mary had given him from his pocket and handed it to Bobby. He knew what Bobby would see when he looked at it. Sam and a young woman who bore a remarkable resemblance to him green eyes and brown hair and a grin which lit up her whole face. Yeah in some world, be it this one or another he had a sister.

Taking the picture, just as Dean thought, Bobby was struck by the young woman in the pictures resemblance to the older Winchester. There was no mistaking those green eyes and that grin, he'd recognise them anywhere. He was also struck by the happiness in Sam, he'd never seen that boy with a smile that looked like all his Christmas's had come at once it was heart wrenching. Sighing he handed the picture back to Dean.

"So how is Sam taking all of this?"

"Well no soul, don't care about sums it up." Dean replied unhappily "Mary can't stand to be around him... she said he doesn't feel right. That everything that made him Sam is gone, replaced by a void of nothing."

"and Cas, what's he saying about all this?"

"Bobby, Cas isn't saying anything. After the initial freak out he just disappeared. Right now I'm more worried about Cas than Sam. Sam I can keep an eye on but Cas, he's just about admitted that he's up to his ears in a steaming pile of crap, but he won't talk about it and he won't let me help." Sighing Dean closed his eyes and took another drink from the bottle. "Christ what am I supposed to do, I can't do squat to help Cas if he's in trouble."

"You've faced off worse and came through it son, we'll figure it out."

"We always had Cas at our backs Bobby. You know that we couldn't have gotten through the Apocalypse without him... now we're on our own."

"Maybe not" Bobby said as he glanced out of the window at the young angel "How powerful is Mary?"

"Come on Bobby she's just a kid."

"How powerful Dean?" Bobby pressed, knowing Dean's penchant for protecting the people in his care.

"She tore through Crowley and the other demons with nothing more than a smile and a flick of her wrist. She's powerful, Cas said she fooled Raphael into thinking she was some powerful Archangel."

"So lots of mojo then."

"Doesn't matter Bobby I'm not pulling her into this."

"It looks like someone already has."

Dean's eyes narrowed as he turned from Bobby and looked to where Mary was now standing in the yard sword in hand and body tense as she listened intently. Dean had seen Cas do that enough times to know that she was listening in to the chatter in heaven. Sensing his gaze she turned her crystal blue eyes to his. His stomach clenched at the pain and sadness radiating from her young face.

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked quietly, his eyes never leaving Mary.

"She's here ain't she."

TBC

A/N Thanks for reading. Please review


	6. Chapter 6

**Three Men an angel and a Teenager – Part 6**

Mary slid smoothly off of the bonnet of the Impala, her sword coming automatically to her hand. She stood, head tilted and listened intently. She could hear a battle raging in Heaven; she could feel the angel's dying, killing each other in rage and anguish. Her grip tightened painfully around the hilt of her sword. She had to do something, her family were dying. Did her father know? Was he fighting with the others?

A million questions raced through her mind as she attempted to focus through the sounds of the battle, to feel those closest to her. Was Phanual dead? Where was her Uncle Gabriel he should have been here keeping everything in line. Hadn't Father brought him back?

She felt her Uncle Dean's gaze and turned to look at him, eyes filled with pain and sadness. She had to do something, make it stop she could feel the grace of every angel as it was extinguished, the pain tangible as it shot through her own grace. With each death she felt as though part of her was being torn away.

Dropping to her knees she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hold in the pain; she wanted to fly to Heaven and scream at them to stop killing each other, they were family.

"Mary...are you okay?"

Mary looked up into the hazel eyes of her Uncle Sam. For a moment she thought that she was home, that all that had happened had been a dream. It took her only a moment to realise that this wasn't her Uncle Sammy, but a man with his face and no soul. She could feel despair rising within her and knew that she had to do something to make it right.

Reaching out a hand she placed it on Sam's chest and closed her eyes; focusing her grace she knew instinctively what she had to do.

Sam struggled to free himself as he felt a hot searing pain engulf him, a pain so intense that he felt himself burning up. He looked down to where Mary's hand was locked on his chest and saw a brilliant white light seep through her fingers. He didn't know what she was doing, but he wanted her to stop. As quickly as it had begun the pain receded and in its place a sense of peace that he hadn't felt in a long time, a golden light filled with joy and happiness, it wrapped around him and pushed into him its presence at once both all consuming and electrifying.

_It's okay Uncle Sammy I'll take care of you. Everything's going to be okay. _He heard her speak, but did not see her lips move. The energy continued to flow from her into him; filling him up until he felt like he would explode and his atoms would scatter throughout the universe, but still the energy continued to flow. The light built brilliant and white, until suddenly there was darkness and he felt the world slip away.

"Sammy! Mary!" Dean shouted as he tore out the front door, his heart hammering as he saw Mary and Sam engulfed in a white light. It's brilliance seeming to flow between them.

He stopped just outside the edge of the light unsure, he didn't know if he would hurt them if he proceeded further and attempted to separate them.

"What do we do Dean?" Bobby shouted, a shotgun held ready in his hands.

"Bobby no, she's not hurting him."

Dean was sure that whatever was happening was not hurting Sam. He could see his face and knew that he wasn't in pain. Closing his eyes he sent out a silent prayer _Cas we need you, we've got an angelic problem here._

"Stand back. Dean, Bobby do not look directly into the light." Castiel said as he appeared behind the two hunters. He stepped forward intending to step into the light and separate Mary from Sam, but in that moment the light faded and both fell to the ground unconscious.

"Cas what the freaking Hell was that?" Dean shouted as he rushed towards the two. Falling to his knees he pulled an unconscious Sam into his arms. Soul or no soul his brother would need his body when he got his soul back.

"I do not know what has occurred; we will have to wait until they awaken." He was unsure what had occurred, but knew that she had expelled a lot of her grace. He hesitated only a moment before picking up the unconscious girl "Is there somewhere that I may place them until then?"

"Panic room" Bobby replied gruffly "best place for them till we know what happened here."

Nodding Castiel disappeared taking Mary with him; he was gone for only a moment when he reappeared at Dean's side. "I will take him inside."

Nodding Dean stood and watched as Cas effortlessly lifted Sam and in moments had once again disappeared.

"Well that settles it she must be a Winchester." Bobby said dryly from behind as he followed Dean into the house.

Pausing Dean turned to stare at bobby "What?"

"Well trouble's your middle name, makes sense that the female of the species would the worst."

"Funny Bobby, I'm cracking up here...really your making jokes now?"

"Who said I'm jokin boy."

They quickly made their way down to the panic room and rushed inside. Dean stood in the centre of the room, his eyes passing over the two people currently lying unconscious on the cots, concern marring his features.

"Any change Cas?"

"I am sorry Dean, neither Sam nor Mary have made any move to awaken."

Running a hand across his face, Dean swore to himself that he knew how Bobby felt when he said that they would be the death of him.

"I bet I've gone totally grey in the future." He said wearily "she's been here three days and she's already giving me an ulcer. Dammit, I knew if the soulless wonder pissed her off she'd kick his ass. I just didn't expect this..."

"Dean, Sam is unhurt. Whatever occurred has not injured him..." Castiel said reassuringly.

"and Mary?"

"She has diminished her grace greatly. I do not know how this will affect her or how long she will remain unconscious."

"So we just wait?"

"Yes, we wait."

Pulling a chair between the two cots Dean sat down "Right then, Cas and I will take first watch, Bobby..."

"Dean I must go." Castiel said quietly, refusing to meet Dean's eyes.

Exasperated Dean let out a groan "Cas come on, she's your kid don't you want to make sure she's okay?"

"Pray for me if she awakes before I return and I will come immediately." Castiel replied. Sensing Dean's disapproval he continued quietly "This changes nothing Dean, I am at war I must go."

"You keep saying that Cas, but other than that you ain't given us jack."

Shaking his head Castiel sent a last look towards the cot where Mary lay unmoving before disappearing with a whispered "I'm sorry."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean snarled as Castiel once again ran out on him. "I swear I'm nailing his freaking wings down the next time he appears."

"Christ Bobby, what the hell do I do? These two aren't the only ones giving me an ulcer."

Clapping a hand on his surrogate son's shoulder Bobby squeezed softly "Welcome to my world son."

"How'd you do it?" Dean asked, a wry grin forming on his face.

"Whisky, lots of whisky."

Dean let out a short bark of laughter "Sounds like a plan Bobby."

"You keep watch on these two idgits. I'll get the whisky."

"Some pie'd be great to Bobby."

"I'll see what I can do." Bobby said laughingly as he made his way out of the panic room leaving Dean alone with his two charges.

xxOOxx

Groaning Sam opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as they adjusted to the bright light of the room. Sitting up his first thought _I'm in the panic room, what the hell have I done now?_ He saw Dean asleep on a chair, his head tilted at an angle which was bound to hurt when he awakened.

"Dean." He called to his brother his gaze never leaving him as his eyes fluttered open and he slowly came awake.

"Sam?"

"Yeah I'm awake, what happened?"

"Mary zapped you with some serious angel mojo. You've been out for hours." Dean replied as he pulled himself up on his seat and looked over to where Mary lay still unconscious.

"Dean who's Mary?" Sam asked, noticing for the first time the young woman who appeared to be asleep on the other cot.

Dean stilled, his whole being screaming out that this wasn't the same Sam that had been with him for the last six months. His posture, the look on his face was all Sammy. "Sam, what do remember?"

"Lucifer, swan diving into the pit ... after that nothing." Sam replied a frown forming on his face as he tried to remember what happened. "How'd you get me out?"

Dean stood quickly, the chair on which he had been sitting flying across the room. Pulling his brother into his arms in a fierce hug he whispered "Sammy."

Sam drew away from his brother a look of confusion marring his handsome features "Dean you're weirding me out...what's going on?"

"I don't know how she did it, but it's been a long time since you've been yourself Sammy."

"I'm still not getting the picture Dean, pretend I'm you and spell it out." Sam said, still confused by his brother's words, his actions. "What did she do to me Dean?"

"She did what all the king's horses and all the king's men couldn't do." Dean replied a huge grin spreading across his face as the reality of having his Sammy back began to sink in.

"What's that, what did she do?"

"She put you back together Sammy, she gave you back your soul."

TBC –

A/N Thanks for reading CG1


	7. Chapter 7

**Some serious Season 6 spoilers in this chapter so, if you don't want spoiled don't read. You have been warned CG1 ;-)**

**Three Men an Angel and a Teenager – Part 7**

Sam sat on the edge of the cot and stared wordlessly at the young woman lying there. Pushing his hair from his face he thought back over the conversation that he had had with Dean after he had awakened.

Dean told him that he'd been brought back from the Cage without his soul, had spent a year hunting with the Campbell's, his mother's family before hooking back up with him. He was sure that Dean had been creative with the truth and the reality of the last eighteen months without him having a soul had been far worse than he'd let on. When he'd pressed Dean further for answers the only response he'd received from Dean was "it wasn't you Sammy, just forget it." He'd let it slide for now, but that conversation wasn't over.

Of course the next part of that conversation took his life to a whole new level of weird. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the picture that Dean had given him as he'd told him about Mary, his niece by a sister he didn't know he had who also happened to be Castiel's daughter and a powerful hybrid angel. Oh and she was also from the future. He hadn't stopped laughing for a full ten minutes thinking that Dean was pulling his leg, only stopping when he realised that his brother was not laughing along with him but was completely serious.

He'd spent the last hour searching his mind for memories of a girl which just weren't there. If he had a sister then whatever power had shielded her was still shielding her. They would have to wait until Mary awakened, find out what she knew of her mother's whereabouts before she had returned to Sioux Falls.

Pulling himself from the cot, he walked to the other cot and knelt down, bringing his eyes level with Mary. Looking into her face he took in her delicate features and tried to bring the memory of his mom when she was a teenager to mind, hoping for some sign, some resemblance that showed she was a Winchester. He continued to stare for a few minutes, before realising that it would look a bit creepy if she woke up and caught him staring at her. Grimacing he stood up and moved back to the other cot and lay down.

"Uncle Sam?"

Sam opened his eyes and sat up, his gaze drawn to the other cot. Mary was sitting watching him, her blue eyes impossibly large in her pale face. Now that she was awake he was stunned by her resemblance to Castiel. He sat there uncomfortable as she peered at him intently, her gaze piercing in its intensity. A moment later her face lit up a wide grin transforming her features.

"It worked, oh my Father it worked." Mary said as she excitedly leapt from cot and rushed across the room, stopping only a foot away from him, her hand hovering over his chest. "All shiny and bright, it's beautiful."

Grinning at her enthusiasm "You can see it?"

"Yes, all filled up." She smiled "How do you feel?"

"I feel –"Sam stopped mid sentence, surprised. Was he honestly about to open up to a child he'd only just met. "Mary, we've never met. I don't remember anything from the past eighteen months."

Stepping away from him, Mary appeared thoughtful "Nothing, you don't remember anything since the Cage?"

"No."

"That makes sense." She said quietly, a small frown on her face "A soul is what separates humans from all of Fathers other creations, take it away and you are essentially a different person. Maybe by putting a soul back it wiped away any remnant of what being soulless made you."

"Wiped away?"

"I mean, I can't be sure but you've got to have heard the saying "it's the soul that makes the man". Maybe that's truer than we know."

"-but I thought we couldn't live without a soul."

Sam could practically see the excitement rise within her as she considered the possibilities; clearly she has a great mind and a thirst for knowledge. He wondered if in the future he'd had a hand in that, he'd like to think so. He grinned down at the tiny girl as she continued to speak.

"I know, it's really interesting, I mean. I don't know if it's ever happened before but maybe all of the truly evil people out there were born without a soul or had it stolen, or ripped out." She said, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet "Oh my Father! It'd be awesome to compare your experiences with and without a soul, but since you don't remember... Dammit that sucks!"

"Okay, so the soul wiped out my soulless memories but that doesn't explain why I can't remember the last eighteen months in the Cage?"

"I ..."

Dean stood in the doorway of the panic room, Castiel and Bobby at his side watching Sam and Mary as they talked. He could almost see the wheels turning in their huge brains.

"Okay brainiacs since you're both up and comparing brainpans, how bout we get the angel cavity search done so we can let Sammy out of this room." he said, a burst of laughter escaping as they both turned to the door, startled by the appearance of the others.

"Cas, Bobby." Sam said, long strides taking him to the other men.

"Son." Bobby said, tears glistening in his eyes as he took in the familiar smile of the man in front of him. Pulling him into a hug "It's good to have you back son."

Letting go of Bobby, Sam held out a hand to Castiel, surprised when the angel pulled him into a hug. Grinning down at the small angel as he released him "Cas, it's good to see you too."

"and I you Sam."

"Um, excuse me." Mary interrupted her hand raised in question "what's an angel cavity search, because it doesn't sound like fun?"

Sam raised his hand and grinned back at Mary "I second that Dean."

"Sorry Sammy the only way to know for sure that it's back is for Cas to check." Dean replied.

"and just exactly how does he do that?"

"I must place my hand in your chest and check that your soul is in place. I am sorry but it will not be pleasant." Castiel said as took off his trench coat. Placing it on the cot he began to roll up his sleeve.

"Dean, there is no way in hell that Castiel is putting his hand in my chest. Mary's said she can see it that's good enough for me." Sam responded a panicky look passing over his face.

Mary cast an incredulous look towards her dad and stepped between him and Sam "Daddy, that's not necessary. Sam has a soul now."

Castiel frowned, "A soul?"

The occupants in the room watched as Mary blanched a look of guilt passing over her pale face "I meant his soul daddy."

"No you didn't Mary. If it's not Sam's soul where did it come from?" Castiel asked, as he strode forward and grabbed her by the arm. "Not even the most powerful Archangel can create a soul Mary, _where did it come from?_"

Wincing, Mary attempted to pull away from her father, her lips trembling at the harshness in his tone "Daddy please."

"I am not your father yet! Now tell me, what did you do?" he continued harshly.

Mary could feel tears form and begin to stream down her face at her father's words "It's mine...I, I" she stuttered "I tore off a piece of my soul and bound it to Uncle Sam with my grace."

"What!" the three men looked at each other wide eyed at Mary's revelation.

"I couldn't stand it, my family were fighting each other, dying I could feel them as they died, their grace screamed as it was extinguished and it hurt and then Sam was there empty and broken, I needed to do something...I had to fix him."

"So you tore off a piece of your soul!" Castiel shouted angrily.

"His soul is still in the cage; I couldn't just go and get it." Mary sobbed, her words pouring out in anguish. The force of her pain almost tangible in its intensity "It's too soon Uncle Michael and Uncle Lucifer they don't know me yet."

"What do you mean they don't know you yet Mary?" pulling her towards him, his blue eyes blazing with the force of his anger, the atmosphere in the room almost electrifying as the emotions of the two angels intensified.

"Cas that's enough, you're hurting her."

Mary trembled with the force of the emotions running through her, lowering her head "Please let me go." She whispered "You're not my dad."

Dean stepped forward and placed a restraining hand on Castiel's arm "Cas, I said that's enough."

After the briefest pause Castiel released his grip on Mary's arm his anger dispersing in an instant. He stepped back, his face grim. Mary's words "you're not my dad" running through his mind. He quickly reigned in his emotions and allowed a cold mask of indifference to fall over his face. He watched as Dean placed a comforting arm around Mary shoulders.

"Bobby, Sammy take Mary upstairs" Dean growled low in his throat his green eyes blazing as he looked at his friend "Cas, we need to talk."

xxOOxx

"What the freaking hell Cas." Dean shouted as he slammed the door to the panic room closed and turned on his friend. "What the hell is wrong with you, you terrified that kid."

"She was reckless, she could have killed herself." Castiel replied, his tone emotionless "I was simply concerned."

"Well you have a funny way of showing your concern Cas. You're her dad Cas-"

"I am not her dad Dean, her dad is someone who doesn't exist anymore. I am at war I cannot allow Mary to become a distraction, there is too much at stake."

"Too much at stake...She's your blood there's nothing bigger than that. Didn't you learn anything about family when we fought the last apocalypse?"

"That's not what I mean. If I allow myself to become attached then there are those who would try to use her against me."

"Cas I get that you're at war, but you gotta let us help you."

"Dean we have spoken of this before, there is nothing that you can do-"

"Screw that Cas, I may not be a supped up angel, but Team Free Will still managed to kick Michael and Lucifer's ass...us lowly humans and one angel remember, we did it we stopped the apocalypse together."

"This is different; there are things that I have put in motion that I must see through or it could be the end for us all." Castiel sat on the edge of the cot, his head in his hands as he weighed up his options. Continue down a path which had him riddled with doubts and had him feeling that he was losing himself or could he trust Dean not to turn his back on him, not to be disgusted with his actions. Would he help him find his way back to what he once was or reject him... could he take the chance of losing his best friend?

"You do not understand Dean, I have sought revelation and Father has not answered, I cannot be sure that I am on the right path, that the things I have done do not make me as bad as Lucifer."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. If Cas thought he was like Lucifer then whatever he was doing was a shit load of bad. "Come on, you need to tell me what's going on. I'm freaking going out of my mind here. You're family and I have trusted you with my life Cas, trust me now."

"Dean I can't-"

"_Cas trust me!_"

Castiel looked up, his eyes meeting Dean's, his friend and brother. In that instant he knew that no matter what the consequences he must stop lying. Closing his eyes briefly for a moment he whispered "Crowley."

"Crowley...What's about Crowley?" Dean's eyes never leaving his friends face. His own twisted in confusion, realisation dawning suddenly. "Son of a bitch, you've been working with ... Crowley." Dean cursed "You went to that demon son of a bitch before coming to me Cas."

"I did come to you-"

"Cas I'm damn sure you didn't."

"I did, but did not reveal myself to you. You were with Lisa and had a chance to live a normal life I did not wish to interfere with that. I wanted that for you Dean. Crowley came whilst I was there, you were raking leafs in the garden, he told me about Purgatory, the power of the souls. I knew that I was not strong enough to defeat Raphael on my own... I made a deal that would give me the power to defeat him and bring order to Heaven."

"Then you break that deal Cas, stop it now and we'll find some other way to stop Raphael, but this isn't the answer."

"I can't."

"You can Cas."

"Dean you don't understand I can't" Castiel insisted. He could see Dean's emotions turn thunderous and wanted him to understand why he could not just break the deal with Crowley, he needed to make him see that the bigger picture meant he had to see this through to the end "Crowley knows about Mary."

"_God dammit!_ " Dean growled, "How?"

"At the factory, she did not shield what she was. He knows that she is a hybrid and my daughter if I break this deal then..."

Dean drew in a deep breath, understanding immediately that if Cas screwed him over Crowley would use Mary to turn on Cas, she wouldn't be safe, a word to Raphael would have all of Heaven turning on her.

"Then you don't break the deal. You keep doing what you're doing just don't succeed and keep him thinking the plan is still in place, we'll find a way to get Mary home and we'll stop your dick brother from kick starting another apocalypse, hell one just may fix the other, just buy us some time...we'll sort this out together as a family."

Castiel silently considered Dean's words; He so desperately wanted to return to the angel who had pleased his Father and had been blessed with a wonderful life. he knew in that moment that he would abide by his friends judgement and trust that they could find a way out of this mess together. Nodding his ascent "Yes Dean we will do this together as a family. Thank you Dean."

Dean stood in the center of the room quietly for a moment "Cas, I'm not saying that this isn't bad and that you've not screwed up. This is monumentally screwed up, but hell we've all been there, Me, Sam; I guess it's just your turn."

Castiel turned haunted eyes to his friend, knowing that there was one more thing to be said, the thing that could turn Dean against him, but he knew that any secrets now and Crowley would still have the upper hand "I pulled Sam from the Cage. I do not regret it, but I regret that I was unable to retrieve his soul."

Running a hand through his hair, his frustration once again mounting Dean groaned "Dammit Cas you really don't do things by halves."

"It would appear not."

"Since it's not T1000 Sammy that's upstairs I'll add that to the "you really screwed up" pile and we'll discuss it later. We still need to figure out a way to get Sam's soul and Adam from the Cage... Right then, looks like we've got a shit load of research to do." Pausing for a moment, a smile forming as he stared at his friend "Anything else you need to get off your chest?"

"There is nothing on my chest Dean." Castiel replied with a small smirk.

Laughing Dean reached down and pulled him from the cot a wide grin on his face "That's good, because you've got an upset teen upstairs to deal with."

Dean continued to laugh as Castiel blanched and reached for his trench coat with a resigned sigh.

"Will you help me?"

"Sorry buddy but with that you're on your own. Give me Apocalypses, demons and monsters, but teenage daughters, I'm flying blind with that one too." Dean replied with a grin "You could ask Sammy, he's always been a teenage girl he'll know what to do."

TBC

A/N Thanks for reading. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Three Men an Angel and a Teenager – Part 8**

Sam sat nervously watching the young angel as she sat cross-legged on Bobby's old sofa, her misery clear as she stared dejectedly at her hands. The occasional hiccupping sob breaking the silence as she attempted to hold back her tears. He glanced at Bobby, who returned his look with an answering shrug. It was clear that he knew as much about comforting a teenage girl as Sam did and despite Dean's insistence that Sam was a teenage girl, he didn't know squat about them either. So both hunters sat helpless in the strained silence, each wishing that Dean and Castiel would get their asses back upstairs. Although given the force with which Dean slammed the panic room door and the raised voices that echoed throughout the house, they may be some time.

"Mary, we haven't officially met." Bobby said, before standing and nervously running his sweating hands down the front of his jeans. Taking a step toward the young angel he held out his hand. "I'm Bobby...you probably already know that huh?"

Mary raised her head and brought her eyes up to meet the warm gaze of her Uncle Bobby, a sad smile forming on her tear stained face. "Yes..." she replied simply, uncertainty causing a tremble in her voice. Taking the offered hand she squeezed softly.

"You hungry, thirsty...not got much, I don't suppose you're allowed a whiskey?" Bobby asked gruffly, as he removed his ever present baseball cap to run a hand nervously through his thinning hair. Christ he just knew that that girls were trouble, give him boys and he'd know what to do, feed em, water them and a clip around the ear when needed, but girls cried and pouted and sulked. He was too old for that shit.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Well I need one, and we all need to eat. How about pizza?"

"Pizza'll be fine."

"Right then pizza it is."

Sam watched as Bobby quickly left the room and rushed out the front door, laughing "You know Mary, put Bobby in a house full of demons and he'd spit in the eye of every last one... I think you terrify him."

"Not just him?"

"Yeah, well you're a bit of a surprise."

"Congratulations it's a girl." Mary responded bitterly.

Sam could feel laughter bubbling up as he imagined a stork circling the Salvage Yard a full grown Mary cradled in a blanket. Realising that now may not be the best time to be joking around he stamped down the need to laugh.

"Mary, not that Cas hasn't busted your ass already but...your soul?" Sam asked softly, taking the opportunity to ask the question that had been running through his mind since the revelation that Mary had effectively hacked off a piece of her soul and gave it to him.

"I didn't really make a conscious decision to give you a piece of my soul... I" Mary replied, trailing off as she struggled to find the words to make her Uncle Sam... no Sam understand what had happened. She had to remember that they may look and talk like her family, but her dad, _dammit_ Castiel had made it clear that they weren't they just had the potential to be. "I just knew what I had to do. You needed it so I gave it to you. I honestly don't know how I did it, I just did and I don't care what Castiel says if I get the chance I'm going to Hell to get yours back." She continued, belligerently.

Stunned by her response, although not by the tone, he expected that even teenage half angels could be rebellious. He didn't miss Mary's very obvious use of Castiel's name. In all the time that Castiel had been screaming at her downstairs she had referred to him as "daddy" but now she was referring to him as Castiel. _Maybe not the best subject_ he thought not just because Mary was clearly very hurt by Castiel's reaction but if Castiel came back up and heard her talking about going to Hell then she may just get her butt kicked by her future dad because he was mighty pissed at her already, any word of Hell could be the proverbial straw.

"Mary, not that I don't appreciate what you did, but no going to Hell for me okay, we'll figure out how to get it back and fixed, but no just taking it upon yourself. Promise?"

Mary stared at Sam for the briefest moment before giving a slight nod, "I promise."

"That's good, now why don't you go get cleaned up and then we'll talk some more." Sam said with a grin "I'd like to hear about your mom, see if we can't figure out a way to get you back home."

"Cleaned up?" Mary looked down at herself, suddenly realising that she probably didn't look her best since she'd been asleep in her clothes for hours and given that she had been crying ... Blushing she thought for a moment, bringing an image of an outfit from home to mind, then clicked her fingers. Instantly she was cleaned up and wearing the outfit she had brought to mind, a simple white shirt and a pair of well worn jeans.

"Impressive." Sam said as Mary simply used her powers to change and clean up.

"I'm not really supposed to use my powers for things like that but whoever sent me here didn't send me with any luggage so..."

"Beats going shopping."

Mary looked at him aghast "Nothing beats going shopping... you do realise I'm a teenage girl?"

Laughing openly now Sam said "_Okay_ nothing beats shopping..."

"Nothing." Mary insisted as her face split in a wide grin "nothing."

Sam felt himself grin back in response; she really did have an infectious grin. "Okay Mary since you're all cleaned up... why don't you tell me about your mom."

"My mom... my mom is the most beautiful person in heaven and earth..." glancing around the room, Mary's gaze was drawn to a picture sitting on the old mantel. Getting up she crossed the room and stopped in front of the lone picture drawing her finger down the dust covered print before picking it up "...she has hair which looks like warm chocolate and green eyes that shine so bright. She always see's the best in everyone and she loves completely."

Sam walked up behind Mary and stared at the picture in her hand. For as long as he could remember that picture had been sitting on Bobby's mantel. It was one of him and Dean and a young girl of about eight with a broken arm. Searching his memory he remembered that the picture had been taken when they had spent the summer with Bobby while their dad was away on a hunt. He'd never given much thought to the little girl, assuming that she was one of the girls from town that they had met that summer, now with Mary looking so intently at the picture he wasn't so sure.

"Mary, is that your mom? He asked shakily, could evidence of his _sister _have been here at Bobby's all this time?

"Yes, that's my mom, Haley... this picture, well not this one exactly a copy of it has always been hanging in the den. You and Dean had a copy made for her first Christmas back home."

Taking the picture, his hand trembling as he seriously considered for the first time that he had a sister and she'd been stolen from their lives. "Haley Winchester." _Well that rolls off the tongue_ he thought.

"Mary?"

Startled, Mary turned from the mantel to face Castiel, who was standing by the door with Dean by his side. Her expression turned cold as she asked "What do you want?"

"I wish to speak with you. It is of import."

"Well I don't want to speak with you _Castiel_."

Dean blanched at Mary's tone and use of Castiel's name rather than "dad" or "daddy" as she had been doing since she arrived. _This is not going to be easy _he thought _Good luck Cas_!

"Mary, maybe you should speak with your dad?" Dean said as he shoved Castiel lightly into the room.

Mary frowned, her lips turned down unhappily "He's not my dad... yet!" she responded, firing back the words spoken so harshly by Castiel just a short while before.

"_Mary..._" Castiel tried again.

This time Mary resolutely turned her back on Castiel and stared blankly at the mantel.

Dean caught Sam's eye and jerked his head in the direction of the kitchen "Sammy, let's leave the children to talk shall we?"

"Dean...I don't think"

"Sammy I wasn't giving you a choice."

Shaking his head Sam followed Dean to the kitchen, leaving Castiel and Mary alone in the study. Entering the kitchen he couldn't help but throw a concerned look back towards the study "Do you think they'll be okay?"

"Sammy, I know that you have part of a teenage girl inside you, but you do know that you're not a teenage girl right?" Dean replied then grinned as Sam glared at him.

"Dean..." Sam growled in warning, as his brother simply leant against the kitchen counter, arms crossed and grinning like a loon.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch Samantha." Dean said as he straightened and took a seat at the kitchen table. "Cas'll need to work that out himself because as of now Mary is not our biggest problem."

xxOOxx

Castiel stood staring at Mary as she refused to turn and look at him; he may be an experienced soldier fighting a war but he knew nothing about children. How did you get a teenage girl to talk to you when she stubbornly refused to even look at you?

"Mary...I am sorry I did not mean to hurt you." Castiel said as he walked further into the room and stood directly behind Mary. He could see the white of her knuckles as she gripped the edge of the picture that she held in her hands.

Sighing deeply, Mary turned to Castiel, the anger from moments before simply evaporating from her expression "Don't be... it's not your fault. You're right you're not my dad. It was unfair of me to treat you as if you were. To you I'm a stranger who just happens to share your DNA."

"I am sorry I do not know how to be a father."

"Well take it from me you have great potential" Mary said with a small smile "... my dad is the best dad a girl could want."

"Thank you." Castiel said softly, surprised by how much he wanted to be that for her. He knew what it was like to live with an absent father, one who had said clearly that he didn't want to anything to do with his children "deadbeat dad" Dean had called it. If they couldn't get Mary back to her own time then he would need to be the father she needed, not someone who simply shared her DNA. She needed to know that she wouldn't be alone that they would be a family. There was no doubt in his mind that Dean, Sam and Bobby would accept nothing less, she was a Winchester after all. "Mary I will do all that I can to ensure that you get home to your family but... I fear that my actions in this time will make it impossible for me to put things right."

"I don't understand." Mary said confused "Does this have anything to do with the fighting in Heaven?"

Castiel stared at Mary, head inclined slightly as he considered how much he should tell her. He knew that Dean was at this very moment filling Sam in on his deal with Crowley and the truth about Purgatory and would do the same with Bobby when he returned. "Yes, we are at war. Raphael wishes to restart the apocalypse and there are those of us who do not wish that to happen..."

"So you and the other angels are fighting Raphael and his followers?"

"Yes, but the battle is not going well..." Sighing Castiel sat on the edge of the sofa, indicating that she should sit beside him "perhaps I should start from the beginning?"

Mary listened quietly as Castiel spoke of the war in Heaven, his deal with Crowley and how he had brought Sam back from the Cage soulless, although he stressed that he was unaware for some time that Sam's soul was still in the Cage. Through it all she could see how alone he was in this time, he'd become isolated from his friends here on Earth in an attempt to keep them safe and to protect the sacrifice that they had all made. Her heart broke with each word that passed his lips; he may not be her father in this time, but in her mind she loved him no less. All she saw was the person whom she idolised lost and in need help.

When he had finished talking Castiel raised his eyes and met crystal blue eyes identical to his own and was surprised to see compassion and concern in there depths and not disgust and disappointment.

Reaching out, Mary placed her tiny hand in Castiel's and squeezed softly "I'd like to help, another angel on your side ...Gotta be a good thing right?"

"Thank you Mary but no, it is imperative that Raphael does not become aware of your true identity or of the future that you represent." Castiel replied sternly "You must stay out of this war."

"But..."

"No Mary we will work together to get you home, but you will not become involved in this war." Castiel insisted as Mary began to argue. "You must give your word."

Mary thought for a moment before nodding "Okay, I agree but only because I know if I get back home then all of this will be wiped out...because in my time there is only peace in Heaven." Grinning suddenly she asked "Do you have a phone?"

"Yes." Castiel replied curiously, surprised by the change of subject.

"May I borrow it?"

Castiel retrieve his phone from his pocket and handed it to Mary, eyes never leaving her as she dialled. He heard the phone ring for a minute before connecting.

Looking at Castiel, her eyes shone brightly "Hello...I'd like to speak with Haley O'Donnell."

TBC Thanks for reading as always reviews are appreciated :-)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and alerted on the last chapter. So here it is Part 9 enjoy CG1**

**Three Men an Angel and a Teenager – Part 9**

"Hello...I'd like to speak with Haley O'Donnell."

Castiel watched as Mary's face fell slightly at the response, a frown forming as she listened.

"When she gets home could you tell her that Mary Singer from Sioux Falls called... yes, Singer Salvage Yard, she has the number." Hanging up Mary turned to Castiel. "She's away working, which means she's hunting so it may be awhile until she gets the message."

"Mary, you called yourself Mary Singer would it not have been best to say you were a Winchester?"

"It's complicated, but it's definitely best not to leave a message from a Winchester" Mary said softly, eyes clouding "No she'll get the message that it's time to come home... I hope."

xxOOxx

"Come on Cassie, you gotta move faster than that... is that trench coat causing some drag?." Mary laughed as she twirled away from Castiel, deftly avoiding the punch thrown in her direction.

"Mary-" Castiel growled back, disappearing and reappearing directly behind her. It took only a second to put a laughing Mary on her butt

"No cheating Cas" Dean shouted from where he and Sam where watching the angels as they sparred. "I thought you agreed no using your powers."

"Yeah no cheating _Cassie_." Mary said as she got up, wincing slightly as she rubbed a hand over her butt. "Okay ready to go again?"

At Castiel's nod she took up position, eyes focused completely on him, her body still and deceptively relaxed.

Castiel stood in his usual stance, arms held loosely at his sides as he waited for Mary to make a move. They had been sparring on the days when he had returned to the salvage yard to check on her. He found the time spent with her to be enjoyable and informative; Mary was a charming and kind hearted young woman. She was also a skilled warrior, he could tell that she had been well trained and her style appeared to be a fusion of a number of influences. He recognised Dean, Sam and himself in her fighting. This was combined with more formal martial arts training, which Mary said came from her mom.

It had been three weeks since Mary had appeared in the old factory and a little over two since she had left a message for her mom. So far there had not been a return call. They had spent the intervening time trying to find a way to make the timeline right. He had tried to go back and have John Winchester write her a letter, as Gabriel had originally requested, but every time he tried he simply got thrown back to this point in time. Something or someone had blocked that avenue, so time travel was not an option. He had continued to work with Crowley, although made no serious attempts to find Purgatory but knew that Crowley would soon become suspicious over the lack of progress and his continued lengthy absences.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he noticed a shift in Mary's stance; he immediately refocused his attention on her; moving forward he stepped into the fight. He failed to see Mary's triumphant grin as she swiftly sidestepped his attack, spun and landed a solid kick to his solar plexus throwing him off balance and several feet back. It took only a second for Mary to sweep his legs and drop him to the ground, _hard_. This was not the first time that she had taken him down over the last few weeks, it was becoming an unfortunate habit and without the use of her powers it was quite humbling.

"Best stay down idgit, you wouldn't want it to get out that you got your ass handed to you by a little girl." Bobby shouted from the front porch, a wide grin on his usually grumpy face. He had to admit, that having a teenager in the house after all this time had made life interesting and despite his initial worries Mary was not by nature a pouty, sulky girl. She had even helped him out around the yard without griping so It wasn't so bad having her around "... besides, grubs up."

"Yes, I'm starving." Mary called back to Bobby, before leaning down and offering Castiel a hand. Pulling him to his feet she asked "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Not today, I must return to Heaven." Castiel replied, ignoring the flash of disappointment which appeared on her face "There is still a war I cannot stay away to long Mary. I will return as soon as I can."

Mary reached up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek "Okay, stay safe."

Nodding Castiel disappeared leaving Mary standing in the centre of the yard.

Sam and Dean watched Mary as her posture slumped the moment Castiel disappeared. They looked at each other a silent question running between them. "I got it." Dean said and walked towards Mary. Sam turned and walked into the house leaving them alone in the yard.

Mary looked up as Dean stopped beside her, her eyes conveying her misery. "Do you think I'll ever get home Dee?"

"I promised didn't I..."

"Yes, but ..."

"No buts, we'll get you home. It just might take some time." Dean insisted and he pulled Mary into a tight hug. "I know you worry about him when he's away, but Cas is tough he'll be fine."

"I just wish I could help. He made me promise to stay out of the war, but my parents, my family have trained me my entire life. I'm not a child. I'm a Winchester and that means something I can't just sit here and wait whilst my family slaughter each other" Mary said as she pressed her face into Dean's chest and let out a shuddering sigh "I can't help but think that whoever sent me here sent me to help not just sit on my ass twiddling my thumbs."

"Mary, you promised..." Dean could sense the desperation rising in her; he knew the feeling well, having felt it a lot over the last few years and since he did he also knew that the Winchesters had a habit of acting no matter what they'd promised if they think it's for the right reason. Mary just happened to have a lot of power at her disposal and that could get her into a lot of trouble with Raphael and Crowley.

"_I know and its killing me_... there must be something we can do."

"We're working on it and whatever we decide to do, we do it together, no running off on our own... got it?"

"Yes."

"Right, now I'm starving and dinners on the table so let's get inside before it gets cold."

"You go; I'm not very hungry I think I'll just sit out here for a while." Mary said as she pulled herself from Dean's grasp.

Dean looked at her questioningly for a minute then said "Okay, I'll have Bobby save you a plate."

"Thanks."

Mary watched Dean as he walked into the house then walked slowly to the Impala and got in. Running her hands over the steering wheel she relished the familiar feel of it in her hands; leaning forward she rested her head on the wheel and closed her eyes. It had been so long since she had prayed to her Father, she was afraid that her prayers would be intercepted and that it would put her father, Castiel in danger. Sighing she whispered into the silence, a lone tear falling "Father, you know the prayers of my heart... I am lost; conflicted I do not know what you wish from me, I do not know why I am here..."

She prayed for a while seeking guidance from God, her Father who in this time was so clearly absent from his children. When she was finished she climbed into the back seat and curled up, the familiar scent of the leather washing over her. Breathing deeply she allowed herself to fall into a restless sleep.

xxOOxx

Dean walked out onto the porch in search of Mary; it'd been a couple of hours since he'd left her alone and she had not came inside. Frowning he looked around the expanse of the yard. Not seeing Mary he strode quickly down the steps "Son of a bitch!" he swore, heart hammering "Dammit, Mary you promised."

Where the hell did you go looking for an angel who could go anywhere with just a thought. "Cas get your ass down here your kids gone AWOL."

"Dean... what do you mean Mary has gone AWOL?" Castiel asked as he appeared suddenly in the yard in front of Dean.

"Jesus Cas, give a guy some warning." Dean replied startled, "Mary was out here after you left now she's gone. Can you find her?"

"Yes, she is asleep in the back seat of the Impala." Castiel replied with a smirk.

"What the Hell!" Dean said as he strode over to the car and peered in. Seeing Mary asleep he stood and turned to Castiel, a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry Cas I might have overreacted."

"So it seems."

Running a hand over tired eyes Dean stared at Castiel as he weighed up his words "Cas, I hate to say this but what happens if we can't find a way to get her home. Our best shot was to re-write the time line ..."

"Then she will stay here in this time and I will be the father that she needs. I will not abandon her."

"I'm not suggesting that Cas... but Jesus, we are not the family she needs, they're at least twenty years away in a future that right now we have no freakin idea how to get her back to."

Castiel stared at Dean his expression stoic as he considered his friends words "I will speak with Joshua, perhaps he will be able to convince God to send Mary home."

"Yeah, try that because we right now we ain't got squat ... and no matter how much she pretends otherwise that kid is not happy here." Dean said with a sigh "she needs to go home."

Hearing the sound of an engine, Dean stepped away from the Impala and stood, arms crossed over his chest, as he watched a huge black motorcycle make its way down the drive into the yard and stop directly at Bobby's front porch. The rider sat unmoving, their identity completely concealed by a black helmet.

Dean began to walk towards the bike, Castiel beside him. He was unsurprised when Bobby and Sam walked onto the porch each carrying a shotgun held loosely at their sides.

"Something we can do for you mister?" Bobby asked gruffly, there was something disconcerting about the way the rider simply sat there tense and un-moving. He could almost feel their gaze through the dark visor.

The rider didn't reply, choosing simply to pull the helmet from their head. The men watched as long chocolate coloured hair tumbled around the shoulders of the rider.

"Well Sammy, my how you've grown." She drawled, her Irish brogue thicker and more pronounced than Mary's, brilliant green eyes cold as her gaze passed over each of the men. Turning to Dean "big brother Dean and Uncle Bobby. All we're missing is big daddy Winchester and we've got a full set... What no hug for your long lost sister?"

"Haley." Dean said cautiously as he stepped forward, indicating to Sam and Bobby that they should lower their weapons, no one had missed the gun strapped securely to her leg, or the knife tucked into the back of her pants. She was packing, and he wasn't keen on getting into a fight with a sister that he had only just met. Especially since Mary had already told him that she had put him on his ass the first time they had met because he had pissed her off.

"So you remember me then Dean?" Haley asked her expression guarded.

"Remember, not so much... know who you are yes." He replied cryptically, internally grimacing as he watched her expression darken.

"Just what the Hell is that supposed to mean?" Haley growled angrily, her expression eerily reminiscent of Dean's when he was pissed.

Ignoring her question; Dean turned to Castiel "Cas why don't you go get Mary and we can explain to Haley why she's here."

He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something off about Haley; this was not the smiling young woman from Mary's picture. She seemed colder, angrier than Mary had described.

Sam and Bobby looked at each other, twin looks of shock on their faces at the striking similarity between Haley and Dean. If they hadn't been told differently by Mary then they would have sworn that she was Dean's twin. Her flashing emerald eyes and delicate features made her a feminine version of the older Winchester, bad ass attitude also included.

Sam stepped forward hand outstretched towards Haley as the tension in the yard increased. "Haley, why don't you come inside and we'll talk?"

Haley turned angrily on Sam "_Talk. Sammy really..._ twenty years and you want to talk now. How about we stay right here and you can explain to me what the freaking hell is going on and why big brother Winchester here says he doesn't remember me."

"That's a bit of a long story..."

"Not such a long story for me... Dad abandoned me and neither you Sammy or Dean ever bothered to come find me." Haley interrupted her anger palpable as she grabbed her helmet "You know what, screw this I'm out of here I don't know what possessed me to come here."

"No, wait!" Mary called as she rushed up and stood next to Dean, Castiel stopping a step behind "Don't go... give us a chance to explain."

They watched Haley freeze and turn towards Mary "Let me guess. You'll be Mary Singer the kid who left the message?"

"Yes, please stay I know you're upset but we really can explain." Mary replied her mind whirled as she stared at her mom. She didn't think she'd ever seen her so angry. From everything that she remembered, her mom had been so happy when she reconnected with her brother's, she had said that after she had removed the pendent and pulled Sam from Hell it had been like the twenty years that they had been apart had just disappeared. She had understood that they hadn't known about her and was just glad to be home. Right now they had missed a few steps, no letter from Grandpa Winchester, no pulling Sam from Hell and she was still wearing the pendent which meant that Sam, Dee and Bobby still didn't have their memories of her, but that didn't explain the anger radiating from her. Her mom had missed her brothers desperately whilst they had been apart.

The group watched as Haley's gaze slid over each of them, her eyes filled with suspicion and doubt. Finally her gaze returned to Mary who simply said "Please."

"Okay I'll take that explanation." Haley said as she secured her bike and dismounted. Walking up the porch steps she walked straight into Bobby's house, ignoring every ward as she crossed the threshold and continued inside.

"Well come on in missy." Bobby said sarcastically as he followed her into the house. "Make yourself at home."

Dean nodded to Sam indicating that he should follow them into the house, then watched until they were out of sight before turning to Mary "Your mom's seriously pissed Mary."

"I know. I don't understand how she can be so different..." pausing suddenly, her eyes widened as she realised what was wrong. She glanced at Castiel; who had been staring at Haley, his expression curious since she had arrived. _Oh no, how could I have missed it? S_he thought frantically.

"Mary?" Dean asked questioningly as he noticed the change in Mary's expression.

Grimacing Mary looked from Dean to Castiel and back before closing her eyes for the briefest moment, her expression devastated "She's missing a little something... You know the thing that Sammy just got back."

"Her soul... Are you sure?" Dean asked frowning "She's not acting soulless she's just acting pissed. T1000 Sammy was never pissed, he didn't feel anything."

"There's a reason for the difference, that's why I missed it at first, but yes Uncle Dee I'm sure-."

"Dean." Castiel interrupted "I think the question that Mary needs to answer first is why her mother has traces of angelic grace in her being?"

TBC

A/N – Thanks for reading please review. CG1


	10. Chapter 10

**Three Men an Angel and a Teenager – Part 10**

"Dean." Castiel interrupted "I think the question that Mary needs to answer first is why her mother has traces of angelic grace in her being?"

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_ Mary thought frantically, _what do I do?_

Dean watched as a torrent of emotions flashed across Mary's face, the most obvious terror and panic.

"Mary?" he said questioningly, his mind drawn immediately back to the night that Mary had appeared her words _"my mom's... special she's not exactly human.." _coming instantly to his mind. He didn't know why he hadn't picked up on that statement up before. Christ if the Winchesters weren't screwed up enough this was a whole new level of screwed.

He watched Mary's demeanour change as she innocently asked "What?"

"Mary, don't try the innocent act you heard exactly what Cas said, care to explain?"

"I... I can't you're not supposed to know, she doesn't even know yet...It's not the right time." Mary replied trailing off unhappily. Sitting down on the porch steps she laid her head against the old wooden banister. "This is so unfair, _dammit!_ I'm messing everything up."

"Dean I will talk with Mary if you wish to go inside with Sam and Bobby to talk with Haley." Castiel said, he could see the turmoil that his observation had wrought inside his daughter and wished to speak with her alone. He wanted to show her that he would support her and no matter what he would be there to guide her. It was perhaps inevitable that she would be unable to preserve her timeline in the way that she wished.

Dean stared at Castiel his expression tense "I think I'd like to know what Mary has to say before I talk to my soulless, not quite human sister."

Mary drew in a startled gasp "Please Uncle Dean don't make me do this?" she pleaded "I can't do any more damage."

"Mary I think it's a sure bet that your timelines screwed. We have to know what we're up against and if it can put you or Haley in danger."

Mary dropped her gaze to the ground and whispered "But-"

"No buts Mary" Dean interrupted her attempt to argue, his gaze softening as he realised how truly terrified she was. Kneeling down in front of Mary he gently lifted her chin until her gaze met his. "Mary I know your scared-"

"I've, I've never been this scared in my whole life. If I tell you I don't think I'll ever get home... what happens to me if we mess things up so badly, will I just cease to exist, what about my parents and you and Sam..." Mary whispered brokenly, her eyes glistening with fear. "What happens to them?"

"Mary we're still your family-"Dean said.

"But you're not, not really. I don't belong here..." Mary said. She drew in a shuddering breath, sadness radiating from her. "Man look at me, I'm a mess. I'm supposed to be a Winchester and here I am crying like a baby. Again!"

"Mary don't worry about that. I've been known to cry a time or two when things seem too big to handle." Dean said, with a wide grin, green eyes sparkling brightly. "Just ask Cas, he's been my shoulder to cry on a time or two."

"That is true, Dean has indeed cried in my presence on more than one occasion." Castiel interjected "I believe the term is "sobbed like a girl" I however simply drunk my way through a liquor store."

"Cas man, _come on!_"

Mary looked from Castiel to her dad, the latter looked like he wanted to punch his friend for the "little girl" comment and said "Yeah right!"

"Hey cross my heart, have I ever lied to you?" Dean asked.

Shaking her head Mary said "No... but a liquor store?"

"Yep, he was completely wasted." Dean laughed at the memory, sobering as he recalled his ill fated decision to say yes to Michael. Shaking it off he brought the conversation back to the present "Mary do you trust us?"

"You know I do but this is huge, it's_ everything_."

"Trust us to make things right."

Mary thought for a moment, she knew that she had no choice, she would have to tell them everything but she was still afraid. "Okay. I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell her."

Dean looked at Castiel and nodded, they could do this one thing for Mary.

"Okay we promise not to tell Haley." Dean said as he sat beside Mary on the porch then indicated the space at the other side "Cas might as well get comfy."

"You want me to tell you now! My mom's in there with Sammy and Bobby, shouldn't we talk to her first?" Mary asked hoping to stall them a little longer. She was still unsure that she was making the right decision in telling them everything.

"No tell us now then we'll go in" Dean said as Castiel sat next to Mary, his trench coat wrapped around his legs. "Mary quit stalling."

Dean couldn't help but grin as Cas took Mary's hand in his and squeezed softly, his attempt at putting her at ease. His grin widened as Mary smiled at Cas shyly and squeezed back, he knew how hard this was for his friend and how much of an effort it took to try and be what she needed, but he was trying. Mary appeared to appreciate his efforts, although she still hadn't called him "dad" since the incident in the panic room.

Mary looked down at Castiel's hand entwined with hers and remembered the times when she would sit out on this very porch with her dad and talk for hours then silently watching the sunset or sunrise over Sioux Falls. Laying her head on his shoulder she took a shaky breath and began to speak, her voice trembling with the force of the emotions within her.

"When I was little, Uncle Gabe used to tell me stories all the time. We would spend hours sitting here as he told me about the most beautiful Archangel in Heaven, one of the great Father's fiercest warriors but with the purest of hearts. She was unique and because of her capacity to love she was adored by all in Heaven...

...As the years passed he told me the story of two human men, one old hunter and a single renegade angel who stopped the Apocalypse and saved the world and finally of a girl with a soul so bright, who had been lost but was found, and together they all became a family. He told me of a how a demon stole the girl away and hurt her terribly and that it was only because of the Angel that she was found and did not perish. She and the Angel quickly fell in love, but because she was human they were forbidden to be together and they stayed apart for fear that the Angel would be cast out of Heaven...

...They lived happily together for a short while, a family of heroes who hunted monsters and kept the humans safe, unaware that they were not safe and that an evil so great would attempt to tear their family apart. When the evil came the brothers, the old hunter and the Angel, determined that they would keep the girl safe, locked her in a place in which no being from Heaven or Hell could enter. They all agreed that they would sacrifice themselves to make sure she survived. They fought a great battle, but the evil was too great and they were almost defeated but continued on bravely ready to give their last breath to save the girl...

...In the very last moments of the battle the girl was freed from the room and ran to save her family, she ran so fast and so hard that she ran straight into the arms of the evil itself. The evil laughed and gave the girl a choice, a deal, their lives's for her, she would bind herself to him for all of eternity or watch those that she loved die...

...What the evil did not know was that the girl was special that her soul shined so brightly because buried deep within her was the essence of the most beautiful Archangel in Heaven, passed on to her through generations of her family, hidden from all of creation until she would once again be called to be a warrior for Heaven in times of great need. What was not known was that the essence of the Archangel would pass one final time and in the moment of the girl's birth it would fuse with the human child's soul making them one. A unique being born of Heaven and Earth filled with great power. As the evil tried to force the girl to chose, the most beautiful Archangel's brother intervened and awakened the power which lay dormant within her. The girl knew in that instant what she was and what she needed to do, she fought the evil for many days in a place far away from those she loved. When the evil was defeated she returned to her family, forever changed, fearing that they would reject her. Her family were overjoyed to have her returned to them and they swore that no matter what they would always be together...

...The family rejoiced when the great Father granted the girl and the Angel their most heartfelt desire. They were allowed to be together and were married. In time the great Father gifted them with a child." Mary stopped talking and breathed quietly in the silence, allowing Dean and Castiel to process the story that she had just told.

"Celeste." Castiel said as he recalled Mary's duplicitous actions in the field on the day of her arrival. Raphael had called her Celeste. "That is why Raphael was convinced that you were telling the truth. Your mother is conjoined with the Archangel of whom you spoke."

"Only the original four Archangels have any recollection of Celeste... Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel her older brothers."

"Jesus, she's their little sister... and she's my little sister. That's screwed up." Dean said, as he absorbed everything that Mary had told them.

Mary shrugged "Not so much, it's the Winchester blood line."

"Christ, I need a drink...but lucky for me I've got to go and deal with a baby sister who looks like she hates my guts. As if having had to deal with demon blood addict and replicant Sammy wasn't enough." Dean said. Turning to Castiel "Cas this is karma for the stealing and the chicks right... Son of a bitch! How can this much freaky shit happen in one family?"

Castiel simply smirked and said nothing.

"One thing that's still bugging the crap out of me is her soul, if it's gone, what's keeping her all angst filled?" Dean asked the two angels. He was damn sure he wasn't going to like the answer.

xxOOxx

"Right missy, we got some formalities to get through before you get too comfortable." Bobby said as he followed Haley into the kitchen. He could hear Sam at his back.

The gruff old hunter stopped suddenly; he watched Haley with narrowed eyes as she walked around the kitchen, hand gliding over the old work surfaces.

"Nothing's changed. It's just as I remember." She said as she turned to look at the men standing in the doorway her green eyes softening a fraction as they landed on Sam. "Why don't you remember me?"

Sam slipped from behind Bobby to stand in front of Haley, his tall body obscuring the petite woman from view. "You're a hunter?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"Then you'll understand that there are a few things we need to check out before we get to that." Sam said "Take a seat."

He watched as Haley turned her back to him slightly and pulled her long hair away from her neck exposing an anti possession tattoo identical to those he and Dean had on their chests.

"Not a demon." Haley stated then took the knife from the back of her pants. She held it up to Sam then without a word drew the silver blade neatly across her palm, a trickle of blood, deep and red streamed from the wound, but other than a small grimace there was no reaction. Stepping to the side she raised a perfectly arched brow at Bobby "Holy water?" she asked.

Bobby walked into the kitchen and pulled a bottle from the fridge; tossing it to Haley who deftly caught it with one hand. Unscrewing the cap she took a long swallow then placed the bottle on the table "Satisfied?"

"That'll do for me." Bobby replied gruffly as he handed Haley a white handkerchief to cover the small gash on her hand. "I'll get the whiskey... I think we'll be needing it."

"Sounds good..." Sam said as Bobby went in search of the whiskey "take a seat Haley."

Sam watched as Haley removed her jacket and placed it over the back of the chair then sat down placing her knife carefully on the table. He could practically feel her distrust as she stared at him steadily, suspicion and caution clear in her gaze. Not that he could blame her, twenty years was a long time to feel rejected and unwanted by those that should be protecting you, loving you and now they were about to rock her world again. He still found it difficult to believe what his dad had done. After everything that he had said about family and blood coming first he had done taken their sister and abandoned her on the other side of the world. God know what she had been through. He only wished that he could remember the memories of their childhood together.

"So...I guess we should wait for Dean?" Sam said, taking a seat opposite Haley.

Haley looked over her shoulder and stared out of the kitchen door, seeing that the hallway remained empty she said "Looks like he's gotten held up. Why don't you start baby brother and Dee can catch up?"

"Baby brother?"

"Yeah, by a few minutes...I don't understand." Haley said frowning "How can you not know?"

"Haley, we've only known we have a sister for three weeks, but we don't remember you." Sam answered. "We only know what Mary has told us."

"Mary...the dark haired kid with the freakishly blue eyes?"

"Yeah..." Sam trailed off, _okay how do you tell a sister that you've just met about her daughter from the future? _He thought _dammit where the hell is Dean! _

"How would she know and you don't... she's just a kid?" Haley asked confused.

"Mary's from the future." Sam replied, "She appeared whilst we were on a hunt shocked the Hell out of us then told us about you."

"The future, you've got to be freaking kidding me, the future!... you expect me to believe that." Haley said incredulously. Standing slowly she placed her hands on the table and leant forward, her expression turning dark and dangerous. "I don't know what game you're playing with me Sammy-"

Sam stood and leaned forward his, height making him tower over his diminutive sister "I don't play games Haley, I'm telling you the truth." He said, "and its Sam."

Unfazed, Haley stubbornly lifted her chin and pushed forward, green eyes glittering angrily "Well SAMMY don't think because you've grown to the size of a tree that you can intimidate me. I've taken down bigger and badder than you. You may not remember me but to me you're still a nerdy little squirt."

"Nerdy little squirt!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Well you must have stopped growing when you were eight, because you're –"

A sharp whistle from behind stopped both siblings in their tracks, both turning towards the door.

"What the Hell Sammy?" Dean said, interrupting Sam's response. He'd walked in to the kitchen to find his brother and his sister bitching at each other like they were kids.

Haley frowned up at Sam "Yeah what the Hell Sammy?"

"Sam." He responded stubbornly. God, Dean was bad enough but having a sister was gonna drive him nuts.

"That's enough both of you sit down!"

Dean watched them glare at each other and reluctantly sit down. "Okay now that the kids are going to behave maybe we can get this show on the road."

"Dean, where's Mary and Cas?" Sam asked noticing for the first time that the two angels were absent.

"This'll just be us Sammy."

Taking the seat opposite Haley; Dean stared at his sister for a minute. He'd had a lot of time to think about this over the last few weeks and despite the complication with her soul and her connection to the angels he still thought the best way to deal with this was to just do it. No messing about, pull it off like a band aid. "Haley, I know you're confused, but there's a reason we don't know you... you're wearing a pendent that has taken away our memories of you. You gotta take it off before we'll get them back."

Haley reached under the collar of her shirt and pulled the pendent that she was wearing out, holding it loosely in her hand "Dad gave me this?"

"I know... but it's time to take it off."

"No dad said-"

"It doesn't matter what dad said. You can take it off." Dean interrupted "Trust me, it's safe."

The brothers watched as Haley struggled to decide whether to trust them or not, her gaze flickering between them as she ran her fingers lightly over the pendent in her hand. They saw the moment that she made her decision and watched Haley let out a long sigh before slowly lifting the pendent and pulling the chain over her head. She looked at it for a second before placing it on the table.

They only had a moment to register the Enochian symbols before they were bombarded by image upon image of their childhood, pain intense as memories of their childhood were re-written, memories shifted to include in every one a little girl with brilliant green eyes. The images slowed until finally they heard Dean say "It's okay Hales we'll see you soon" the final image of their dad driving off with their sister left lingering as they opened their eyes.

"Christ... Mary didn't say it'd hurt." Dean moaned, as the pain of the newly restored memories began to lift.

"and then some." Sam added, with a groan as he laid his head on the table for a moment.

"Uh guys?" Haley said tentatively from the other side of the table. She had sat transfixed as her brothers memories were returned, her thoughts in turmoil as she realised that her dad had not only abandoned her, but for them she had been wiped out of existence. They didn't know about her so they hadn't known to miss her or even to come looking for her. _How could he have done that? _She thought a single tear slipping unnoticed down her now pale cheek.

Sam and Dean looked up simultaneously and stared at their sister, both searching for the little girl now firmly placed in their memories. Dean grinned and stood, striding around the table he pulled Haley up, his strong arms pulling her into a tight hug. "Hey Hales."

He held on tightly for a moment, before being roughly pushed out of the way as Sam grabbed tightly onto his sister and lifted her off her feet, his massive frame, obscuring her as he wrapped his arms around her "God Haley." He whispered into her hair.

"Okay Sasquatch put her down we-" Dean said, letting out a very girlie yelp of surprise as Sam reached out and yanked him into the small group. Grinning he wrapped his arms around the twins and held on. _ I guess we can wait a bit._ He thought. They had a lot to talk about, not least of all Mary and Castiel. That was going to be a lot of fun "hey Hales meet your future husband, your daughter and oh by the way they're freaking angels... yeah the kind with wings." He would need to tell Sam about Haley's connection with the angels, but as he had promised, would not be telling Haley.

He found it difficult to believe that Haley didn't have a soul and although Cas and Mary were confident the angelic grace that was within her kept the essence of who she was safe, preventing her from becoming a cold hearted automaton as Sam had, they were fairly sure that Haley's soul had been yanked out when Cas had pulled Sam from the Cage and was most likely in the Cage with Sam's. _Yeah, we've got a shit load of talking to do!_

TBC

A/N Thanks for reading. Please review. CG1


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note:

Hi all, so this fic has been sitting in my work in progress for a while. :-( sorry. I've had some unexpected inspiration to take it forward if anyone is interested in picking it up again. If you are ping me a PM or review on the fic and I'll get started as soon as I've finished Fallen Angel which I am confident I'm on the last chapter. If I'm going to finish this fic then I want to do so before starting a new fic.

Virtual hugs and kisses for everyone.

CG1


End file.
